


2018 Scenarios

by OP_Jessie



Series: Writing [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Almost death, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Asperger Syndrome, Blood and Gore, Cheating, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecurity, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Rape Recovery, Self-Hatred, Silly, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OP_Jessie/pseuds/OP_Jessie
Summary: Tumblr requests from 2018. Months: April (2017)- July (2018)





	1. Emergency Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self hatred warning, depression, and comfort. Request: All I feel like is a god damn failure who can't do anything but fucking screw up. People have bullied my friends, and honestly, I WANT to be bullied, just so I'm not the only one calling me a screw up. I guess what I'm asking for is the Straw Hats reacting to their S/O having an outburst like that? (April 25th, 2017)

You were the type of person that hid what you were feeling. You kept your own problems to yourself as to not bother your friends, who you believed had worse problems than you had. You also had the tendency to make a joke about how you hated yourself and how you wanted to die, always denying it being serious when confronted. With your family situation and your own torturous thoughts, you finally snapped.

When your texts became less frequent and more one worded, your loved one decided to call you. You picked up hesitantly but, at the sound of the worry behind their voice, you finally broke down about everything. Your parents, your father’s guilt tripping, how your grandfather passed away, about how you were a screw up in your eyes, and your other self-hating thoughts. When you were done, you hung up in fear of what they would respond and how they thought of you now. You hugged your pillow and willed your tears not to fall, overwhelmed by your own emotions.

 **Monkey D. Luffy:**  You jumped slightly when your phone let out a ring. You looked over and saw a message light up the screen. You picked up your phone and read the message, rubbing your eyes to make sure that you read it properly. Your eyes narrowed slightly in an attempt to decipher what your best friend and lover just sent you.

_From: Monkey 🐵  
Wait_

After you told him everything, why did he send you that? You sent him a message, expressing your confusion but you didn’t get a response back. You laid back in bed with your phone on the nightstand. The weight crushed your chest at the thought that what you put on Luffy was too much for the literal ball of sunshine to handle. You just hoped he’d still at least be your friend-

You almost let out a scream when you heard frantic knocks against the glass of your window. You scrambled to sit up and looked over, your eyes widening at your grinning friend sitting on the windowsill. At a closer look, you could see how his chest was rising and falling at a troubling pace and there was a plastic bag hanging around his wrist. Not only that but the beanie on his head almost fell off before he pulled it back into place. Why did he have a habit of showing up out of the blue?

You scrambled onto your feet and ran over to the window, opening it and ushering him inside. He almost tripped over the windowsill but he only grinned at you in return.

“Why can’t you use the front door like a normal person?!” You whisper-shouted, knowing that your parents would only get angry at the fact that he came through the window…. again. He looked through the bag and plopped down on your bed.

“There’s no fun in that. Besides, your parents would flip if I did show up like that so late.” He did have a point sometimes. Your previous worries came back and you stood by the window after you closed it.

“I’m… I’m sorry about earlier… You know, blowing up like that…” He looked up finally and raised an eyebrow at you. 

“What are you sorry for?” It was your turn to look at him confused.

“I just let everything out on you-”

“So what? That’s what I’m here for and you trust me enough to let all that stuff out so it’s no big deal.” He grinned at you and finally pulled out a bag of your favorite chips, handing it over to you. “So, I’m gonna stay the night until you cheer up! And I’ll come over tomorrow if I have to. That’s what a good boyfriend does!” He noticed your grip on the bag tighten and his smile softened. He got up and gently held your shoulders, leaning in to kiss your forehead. “You’re not alone, (Y/N). Tell you what, I’ll even let you pick the movie we watch!” 

 **Roronoa Zoro:**  You didn’t know what was more nerve-wracking, waiting for a response or not getting one at all. You laid under the covers of your bed, willing yourself to go to bed but your dark thoughts kept consuming you. Zoro wasn’t one to expressively show that he cared but it was the little things that he did that cheered you up. Maybe this was his way of telling you that he agreed with your thoughts?

You felt a couple tears slide down your cheeks at your thoughts when your phone suddenly vibrated loudly in the dark of your room. You peaked out of your blanket cocoon and the picture of Zoro filled the screen with ‘Grumpy’ on the top of the call. Your hands shakily reached over and pressed answer.

“Z-Zoro?” You hoped that your voice didn’t sound as weak as you thought it did but you were proven wrong when it came out to answer. 

“Hey. Think you can sneak out?” His deep voice rumbled and mixed with rustling in the background. You checked the time, the numbers showing that it was quite late. 

“I…. I’ll try.” You murmured, fear and uncertainty still in your veins. 

“Alright. I’m outside.” You hung up and, surprising yourself, were able to get outside. You saw your boyfriend’s car parked across the street and you jogged over, trying to get out of the cold weather. You sat down on the passenger side and sighed in relief at the warmth that coated your arms once you got out of the cold.

He didn’t say anything as he started the car and started driving. You looked over your shoulder to your house and looked down at your lap. You sat in silence for a while before glancing at him.

“Uh. Where are we going?” You murmured over the low hum of whatever was playing on the radio. He glanced at you before turning his gaze back to the road.

“Getting lost.”

“If you’re driving, we definitely will.” He grunted but didn’t say anything further. “But, seriously, where are we going?” He shrugged and looked at you again once a red light appeared.

“Getting lost.” When he noticed your confused expression, he let out a puff of air and reached over, holding your hand in his while a light pink dusted over his cheeks. “It helps. Trust me. Once you get out of this place for a while and get some air from somewhere else, you can think.” He turned back to drive but didn’t let your hand go, instead, he intertwined his fingers with yours. “It’s better to have someone support you, you know.” He muttered.

You felt a slight sting in your eyes but you scooted over closer to him to rest your head on his shoulder You hid your face in his arm, letting yourself cry against him. He only let go of your hand to wrap it around your shoulders and hold you as close to him as he could.

 **Cat Burglar Nami:**  You were terrified at what she would say. She was more on the straightforward side but also she wasn’t stupid. She knew that you had hateful thoughts of yourself but she just didn’t know how bad. You suddenly jumped as your phone started vibrating but didn’t stop for about 30 seconds. You peaked up from your laying position and noticed that there was multiple text boxes from Nami.

_From: 💖My Tangerine 🍊  
Baby, I know that you’re going through a lot right now but please believe me. You’ve got me and your friends and we all love you. Even if the world is giving you a rough time right now, you’ll get through it. You’re so strong and, even if you don’t believe, I know you are. You’ve gotten this far and beat life’s ass so far! You’re so strong and I admire you for that. I don’t say it often but being with you made me braver. Seeing that you get through everything with your family, your friends, your own insecurities inspires me to go face my own problems like you face yours._

_Because I care for you so much, I’ll be right beside you. I want you to rely on me and let me know when you’re upset. You hold things in and then you blow up with these negative thoughts. Even if you think it’s small or someone tells you that it’s unimportant, I want you to rely on me and help you feel safe._

_Even if I’m not that person yet, I’ll work double time to be that person. The person that you can go to when things are rough or if you need to be brought back down to earth. We can go through this together. As long as I’m with you, I won’t ever leave you to face this alone. You won’t have to face it alone anymore because I’m here. I’ll always be here._

You hadn’t realized you were crying until the tear drops hit the back of your hand and you had to put your phone down so that your hands could stop shaking. Your girlfriend had countless times tried to get you to open up but your own negative thoughts made you believe that she wouldn’t care.

You rubbed at your eyes and, when you felt like you were composed enough, you picked up the phone and made a new message

 _To: 💖My Tangerine 🍊  
_ _Please do, Nami_

A couple seconds after you sent it and it was delivered, your phone vibrated with a selfie of Nami filling the screen. She had took the picture and set it as her contact photo when you were in the bathroom but you didn’t change it. Your girlfriend can be pretty adorable. You took a breath and pressed the answer button.

“Hello?” You wanted to curse at yourself for how your voice cracked and how shaky it came out. You heard a sigh from the other line.

“Thank goodness you picked up! I’ve been so worried! Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?” Desperation and worry leaked from her voice as she continued to ask questions. You cracked a small smile and called her name a couple of times to catch her attention. You could hear her voice crack through her words, you could feel your eyes sting once again. She promised to stay on the phone with you as long as you needed to.

 **Sniper King Usopp:**  You laid on your bed, hiding your face in a pillow and soaking it with your tears. You didn’t mean to lay all your problems out to your boyfriend. Usopp already had some issues with depression and anxiety and piling it up on his problems made you feel even worse. You felt your phone vibrate next to you and your whole body tensed up. You took a deep breath through your nose and picked up your phone shakily.

_From: Cowardly Lion 🦁💞  
Is it alright if I come over?_

You didn’t realize how much you actually missed your boyfriend until that message. You just wanted to be in his arms and just cry until you felt better. You took a while to answer back, fighting with yourself about whether to let him come over or not. You took a small breath and picked up your phone again with your hands shaking slightly.

_To: Cowardly Lion 🦁💞  
Come on over_

You laid back in bed and closed your eyes. How would he come inside though? If he came in through the front door, you’d have to figure out how to sneak him in. Anxiety swam through your veins as you could only imagine what your parents would belittle you with.

Your thoughts were cut short when you heard soft pats against your window pane. You looked over and sat up once you saw that it was your curly haired, long nosed boyfriend. You rushed over and slid the window open, letting out a small squeak as Usopp had fallen forward and hit your bedroom floor. You shut the door and rushed to his aid.

“Usopp! Are you okay?” He nodded, rubbing his nose from the ache that accumulated there. 

“Yeah.. Just a bit sore.” He got up and sat down on your bed. You took a seat next to him and played with your fingers, hoping that he would break the silence first. 

You flinched slightly as he put something over your ears. You raised your hands to your ears and felt headphones there. You looked at him curiously as he never liked giving his headphones over to anyone. He was looking through his phone, biting the inside of his cheek as he scrolled through his music. He finally picked a song and the soft tune of a violins and a piano filled your ears.

You could feel your racing heartbeat calm down and your lungs felt like they were able to finally take a deep breath. You didn’t even realize when you were laying down in your boyfriend’s arms. You cuddled up close when he started rubbing your back. You could almost cry at the feeling of security that overwhelmed you and you were so glad that he asked to come over. 

 **Black Leg Sanji:**  He immediately tried calling back but you ignored all of the calls that came in. You weren’t ready to face him or to talk about your outburst. You were conflicted in what you were feeling. On one hand, you didn’t want to burden him with your problems or thoughts. On the other, you wanted him to hold you and cheer you up and tell you that everything would be okay.

The calls stopped and you thought you would feel relief but you just felt the weight on your chest grow heavier. Did he give up? What if he realized that you couldn’t be fixed? Your worst thoughts overcame your rational ones so quickly and loudly that you almost jumped out of your skin when your phone vibrated a couple of times. You finally peaked at the screen and noticed several messages come in from your boyfriend.

7 missed calls from  _My Prince 👑_

_From: My Prince 👑  
My love!!! Please answer!_

_From: My Prince 👑  
I’m in my car now_

_From: My Prince 👑  
I hope you don’t mind, my love. I just really want to go see you and see if you’re okay…_

Just as you finished reading all the messages, your phone vibrated again with a message from him. 

_From: My Prince 👑  
I’m outside. Could you please come out and see me?_

You looked out your window and saw your boyfriend’s car parked outside. The grip on your phone tightened. Typing but then deleting, you didn’t know whether to tell him to go away or to take your chances.

After a while of contemplating, you finally wrote out your message and sent it out.

_To: My Prince 👑  
I’ll be right there._

You threw on a hoodie, to protect yourself from the harsh breeze of the night, and your shoes. You carefully slipped through the front door, making sure that it closed with a soft click. The opening of a car door caught your attention, making you turn around and face your boyfriend. He stood next to the car door and looked at you with a soft smile. There was no judgement in his visible eye, no doubt, there wasn’t even a hint of hesitation.

You took small steps towards him, your eyes stinging again. You stood in front of him and you tried to build up words, only for them to be stopped by your own throat. Wordlessly, he opened his arms up and waited for your move. He didn’t invade your space, instead he waited for you to come to him. The tears you tried to hold back before hit you harder than ever and they slipped down your cheeks. You took the final step and let your arms wrap around him. The feeling of his arms wrapped around you made you feel safe and secure, a contrast of what you felt when you were on the phone.


	2. Family Destroyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Angst, death, gore, blood. Request from Himerie: Can I have some scenarios, where Doffy, Sanji, Kid and Marco return their s/o and child(ren) home island/village etc (after a looong time), but the place is full destroyed and their family is... dead? The feeling, the reactions (fe. revenge) or whatever. (May 4th, 2017)

(Y/N)- Your name  
(H/C)- Hair color  
(E/C)- Eye color  
(Y/D/N)- Your daughter’s name  
(Y/S/N)- Your son’s name  
(Y/1/T/N)- Your 1st twin’s name  
(Y/2/T/N)- Your 2nd twin’s name

**Donquixote Doflamingo:**  It was about time that he went to visit his real family. He had left his lover and his newborn child on an island where they could grow up happy and safe. It also hid them from the enemies he accumulated within the last 5 years.

Using his devil fruit, he sailed through the air and navigated his way across the sea, just from memory. The closer he got to the island, the more he found that his heart was racing. After so long, he’d finally see his love and his child. 

Once he landed on the sand of the shore, the smell of soot and fire hit his nostrils and his veins went cold. He followed the path and tried to keep himself from running. He made it over the hill and he faltered in his step. He stopped when he caught sight of the city below him. 

Buildings were knocked down and wooden frames were charred, some even still burning. Some flames were still flickering to life around the ruins and Doflamingo could see the charred bodies of the people that occupied the town. As he stepped through, he could see weapons strewn about and he found himself running. He’s seen death, he’s caused it, he’s destroyed islands and people’s lives before… The closer he got to the house where he left his lover and child, the more his heart race. They weren’t untouched from the destruction. 

He stood in front of the ruined charred house. He didn’t realize he was panting until he stood in front of the rubble. Before he could stop himself, his voice escaped him in such a way that he would have winced at his own weakness if it had been any other situation.

“(Y/N)!” He stepped over the broken wood planks and concrete that fell from the walls, eyes frantic behind his sunglasses as he tried to spot any sign of life. His veins went cold at the sight of tussled (H/C) strands under pieces of debris and broken pieces of wall. 

Frantically, he used his strings and raised the debris, only to fling it far from the area. He crouched down next to their body and lifted them, his arms trembling a bit. They were too pale and too motionless. He moved his hands to grasp their shoulders and shake them. They didn’t move or even let out a breath. 

Their body was covered in bruises and cuts, a lot of the injuries being defensive wounds that Doflamingo had seen before. Their hair was matted and singed while their (E/C) eyes stared lifelessly. When they continued to not answer or react, he placed them back down on the ground, a vein throbbing in his forehead as he tried to keep his shudders down.

He stood up and looked through the debris until he spotted a small hand. He felt his legs carry him, even though his knees could collapse at any moment. Doflamingo grabbed the piece of rubble and threw it off, immediately falling to his knees at seeing the small victim.

A small girl, barely the age of 5 years old, lay motionless there. Her long blonde hair was covered in soot and singed at the ends. Her body covered in injuries, making the older man unsure of whether it was from the destruction of the building or from a personal attack, fury going through his veins at the thought.

He cradled the young girl in his arms as his figure couldn’t stop trembling. He should have taken a precaution. He should have paid attention to that threat. The only love he’d ever had was dead a few feet away from his dead child.

He gently placed the young girl down and sat down next to her body. He looked though the inside of his jacket and took out the Den Den Mushi. His gaze never left the bodies of his small family. He barely registered when a voice answered on the other end but he finally responded. 

“Diamante. Make sure someone comes to this island and picks up (Y/N). Bring her and (Y/D/N) back. I have something to deal with.” Diamante started talking but Doflamingo just hung up and put the Den Den Mushi away. Blood was pumping to his ears and behind his sunglasses, all he saw was red. 

He took one final look at his daughter and his only love. He would prove to whoever did this that they messed with the wrong man and that they would regret ever threatening a family that he didn’t even have a chance of being there for. 

**Black Leg Sanji:**  After all the chaos and danger, Sanji decided that a little break with his lover and children was greatly needed. He wanted to keep them safe from the life he lived and the people he came from. The wellbeing of his family, the one he made and the one that loved him, was on the top of his list. He could barely contain the jitters going up and down his body when he leaned against the railing and Nami called out how close they were.

His eyes closed, the faint ache in his body soothing slightly at the memory playing behind his eyelids. The small arms around his neck tightened their hold as he listened to the soft sobs coming from his little 3 year old boy. His (H/C) strands tickled against the older man’s cheek as the small boy continued to cry. Giving one final squeeze and a gentle kiss against his forehead, Sanji handed him over to his love. He then knelt down and looked at the teary (E/C) eyes of his 5 year old princess, an almost uncanny resemblance of his mother. She could only hold her composure for so long, rushing forward to give him one final hug. He whispered some soothing words before stroking her hair back and slowly standing up, finally meeting his love’s eyes.

He remembered how their (E/C) eyes wavered and tears filled them but the gentle smile on their face never left their lips. Careful of (Y/S/N), he rested his palm against their cheek and pressed a gentle kiss on their lips, whispering a promise of returning to them. As the ship sailed off, he didn’t stop waving at the island, even as it disappeared from view.

His eyes slid open as the ship came to a stop and a bright smile lifted his lips. He hardly waited for the rest of the crew as he jumped off the railing and followed the path up to the city. His walking turned to jogging that then turned into a sprint. The edges of his vision were blurred as he focused in on the path ahead of him. He heard the call of his name from behind him but he ignored it, every step that much closer to his family. 

His running slowed down to a complete stop when he finally caught sight of the town. His eyes wide and his mouth falling open at the sight of collapsed bodies covering the streets. The once bustling streets of this town were so quiet that he could hear his breathing start to pick up. The smell of iron filled his nose and it took all his restraint to not throw up. He crouched down to the closest person and shook their shoulder gently.

“Hey! Hey! What happened here?!” There was no response from the cold person laying in front of him and he stood up, feeling his legs start to shake. “Anyone! Is anyone out there?! Answer!” His voice echoed and bounced against the buildings and his heavy breathing turned to hyperventilating. The crew seemed to have caught up since their calling of his name got louder. Suddenly, ringing overcame his hearing as he started sprinting to the one area, that he hoped and prayed to whatever god or gods out there, was untouched from this massacre. 

The door on the building was knocked off its hinges and, as he took his final step onto the top of the stairs, he saw a path of blood leading from the door inside. With shaking legs, he willed himself forward and swallowed the lump in his throat. He entered the kitchen and he nearly collapsed at seeing that the blood path lead to the back of the counters. He stumbled his way over and clutched onto the counter to stop himself from falling over as he choked out a sob. His love laid there with bruises lining up their arms and a fatal wound on their chest. Before he could fully comprehend what he had witnessed, his legs were following another path made up of blood droplets. He leaned against the wall, his own breath choking him and his vision blurring.

“(Y/D/N)…. (Y/S/N)…. Please… Please….” His own whispers were way too loud for his ears as he made his way to the room down the hall. He could barely register the gasps that came from the entrance as he pushed the half-cracked open door. A sob left his lips as he saw his daughter and son in the middle of the room. He rushed over and fell to his knees, hands shaking above the motionless bodies. His daughter was covered in cuts and bruises, hair matted with blood and tangles. But, in her arms, her brother laid. The small boy was in a tight grasp of his sister’s protective arms and Sanji could see the bruises that littered the boy’s face from what peaked out. 

Tears fell onto the siblings and shaking arms lifted them out of the blood pool that they laid. Holding them tight to his chest, sobs and pleads of their names came tumbling out of his lips. 

The rest of the crew stood in silence as they heard the sobs and screams come from the room down the hall, confirming their suspicions. Tears fell from most of their eyes and a silent vow of vengeance for their broken cook was planted in each and every single one of them. 

**Eustass Kid:**  He tried to hide how eager he was but it was all in vain. He never thought he would have wanted a family but there he was. A father. He hadn’t married his lover, promising them that they would eventually after he took down one of the emperora. Having a child with his lover made him go on edge and decide it would be best for all involved to leave the two of them behind as to not distract from the mission. That’s what he told himself anyway.

He could still remember the way his 4 month old son rested in the crook of his arm and looked up at him with half lidded (E/C) eyes and small chubby hands reaching up to touch his face. His tuft of red hair fell over his eyes and a yawn left his lips as he slowly fell asleep, Kid watching his movements. It took longer than he’d like to admit to finally hand (Y/S/N) back to his lover.

Now held in his other parent’s arms, Kid ran his human fingers through the soft strands, looking down at the child just like his partner was.

“I’ll come back.” He murmured.

“I know. We’ll be here.” He looked up at his partner who was smiling at him but the way their eyes crinkled showed how they were willing the tears away. How he got someone that was the opposite of his personality was beyond him, especially having a child with them. But leaving them behind would be best. He grunted and gave them a final kiss before setting off, his pride stopping him from looking back.

Now as the ship neared the coast, he felt nerves up and down his blood stream. It has been only a couple months but he felt his fingers jitter at the thought of seeing his little squirt and his partner. His son would be turning a year soon and he was able to make it.

When they landed, however, Killer was the first to notice something was amiss. With a hand on his weapon, he looked at his captain as the first scent of iron filled the rest of the members’ noses.

“Boss.” Kid gritted his teeth and his fist clenched, clanking against the metal.

“Split up. Find (Y/N) and (Y/S/N).” The crew stayed silent as they followed orders. Kid went up to the town, the familiar smell of blood getting stronger with each step. He went to the town that was falling apart and where dead bodies lay across every surface. Men, women, children, and even animals were not spared from the massacre. Kid’s familiar with death, he causes it and he makes sure no one survived. For a fleeting moment, he hoped that the people that did this weren’t as thorough as he. 

He heard the crackle of the Den Den Mushi and the sound of Wire’s voice came through. He reached into his jacket and pulled the snail out, making Wire’s voice clearer.

“Captain, we found them. To the East of the village.” Kid tucked the snail back in his coat and he went to the East side of the village. He didn’t realize he was jogging until he saw his crew mates. Heat had seen him first and rushed to meet his captain as he made his way over.

“Master Kid. I think it’s best if you don’t see them.” The captain grit his teeth and walked past the blue haired man. He could see Killer and Heat duck their head away from their captain as he edged closer.

The red haired captain thought he had seen death, thought that nothing could be able to phase him anymore, thought that he was prepared with whatever he was about to face. He had never felt such weakness hit his legs until the moment he saw (Y/N) and his son. There they laid, their skin covered in bruises and their clothes tattered and burned. Kid could see the defensive marks all over their body and how hard they must have fought just to protect the small child in their arms. His son was pressed between the arms and chest of his lover, tear stains on his cheeks still prominent. 

His crew could see how his fists clenched and shook. They saw how some metal started floating but the shaking of his body and said metal pieces told them that he wasn’t going to get out of control. Not right now at least. They gave him time to grieve as he knelt down next to his small family. He would grieve now… but his wrath would fall upon the people who did this. Even if it was the last thing he would do.

**Marco the Phoenix:**  After the war, he needed to see his family. He already lost too many members of it and he just wanted to see his love and his beautiful twin girls. The remaining crew members were ecstatic in seeing the other members of their family and agreed that a break from such a traumatic time in their lives was needed.

The ship got closer and closer to the island and Marco felt an odd feeling in his abdomen. He dismissed it as excitement but, as the island appeared over the horizon, he felt more of a need to throw up. At the shore, there were ships that were wrecked and ripped apart. Some parts of the ships were scattered across the sand and even the trees from afar were charred.

“Oh no…” He heard Izo say from next to him.

‘It’s nothing… Just an accident possibly…’ He thought to himself, trying to convince himself. Even with his false hopes, he jumped off the ship once they landed on the shore. Without waiting for the others, he rushed to the main city on the island. He felt his heart sink into his stomach when he ran past the Whitebeard Pirates that was tattered with bullet holes and burned. 

A million thoughts ran through his head. He thought his family could be safe on an island where his crew would be in charge of. After the war, some pirates must have seen it as a chance to attack. He was panting heavily once he got to the entrance and he could feel his usually warm body go cold. 

Signs of a battle were all over the town. Soldiers and pirates were fallen and the city was in ruins, some flames still simmering. It must have been recent, he deduced, not even two weeks. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sprinted again. His vision was blurring as the town was way too quiet and there was no sign of life. He finally stopped in front of the house the crew had helped build for his lover and kids, panting heavily and his eyes tried to hold back the stinging. 

He rushed through the doorway, where the door was kicked down, and looked around. His breath hitched as he got to the kitchen and saw a trail of blood. Tears filled his eyes and he slowly took a few steps forward.

His lover was sat against the wall, bruises covering their arms and in the most unhealthy state he had ever seen them in. On their lap, was his twin girls, small duplicates of his love. (Y/1/T/N) had her eyes closed with a makeshift bandage wrapped around her head. She was leaning against her parent with a small stream of blood coming out of her mouth and the bandage soaked with blood. He could see that in her hand, she was holding her sister’s hand. (Y/2/T/N) was leaning against her parent, blood soaking through her shirt and a makeshift bandage peaked out from underneath. 

Marco fell to his knees in front of the three of them, hands shaking and tears falling endlessly from his eyes. How could the world be so cruel? Hadn’t he lost enough? His family didn’t deserve any of the torture they had to endure. He was frozen in place, vision blurring and his tears mixing with the blood on the ground. He could barely register what Haruta, Izo, Jozu, and the doctor they brought with them.

“(Y/N) must have passed from ignoring their own needs. The twins don’t look dehydrated or starved so (Y/N) must have taken care of them until their last moments.” The doctor whispered to the other three.

“So, the twins must have died first…” Haruta muttered, tears falling down his eyes and trying not to hiccup. The doctor nodded solemnly.

“Their injuries were far too fatal. (Y/N) must have tried their hardest to keep them alive this long…” He murmured again as Marco crawled forward and hugged the three of them tightly. He let out a soft sob as the familiar warmth from them was vacant and they were limp in his arms. 

“Marco…” A shaky voice called out to him. “We’ll avenge them. We’ll avenge them all. You can count on-” Jozu was interrupted with Izo putting their hand on his arm.

“Jozu… Let him grieve…” Izo led him and Haruta out of the house as the grieving phoenix stayed there, clutching his family as tightly as he could.


	3. Cheerful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request: Can there be a scenario where the Straw Hats get a new female crew member that is really sweet, thoughtful, and cheerful during the day time, but over time late one night the crew member can't sleep and walks past her room overhearing her crying to find out even though she seems happy during the day she actually gets bad depression episodes when she's alone at night?

(I added some headcannons I have and some help from Oda from this [page](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fonepiece.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FStraw_Hat_Pirates%2FMiscellaneous&t=ZWJiYThmOTdhY2UwYzBjMTY4N2FiY2ZiNmUzZDBjMGU4NTI4NTRlYSxtZkZybHZpaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167328215559%2Fcan-there-be-a-scenario-where-the-straw-hats-get-a&m=1). 3rd person and female pronouns)

**Monkey D. Luffy:**  After waking up in the middle of the night, which wasn’t rare, Luffy’s stomach growled and all he wanted was to get a snack from the kitchen. He opened the galley door and groaned at the chained up fridge. If he tried to break it, Sanji would get pissed and he could only think about the meal he would be punished for tomorrow. He decided not to risk it and head back to his room. As he yawned, he heard a muffled sound come from one of the rooms and curiosity took over. Who was up this late at night? He crept over to the door and pushed it open, the ocean and the ship rocking hid the taps of his bare feet against the hardwood floor and the creak of the door. 

He didn’t expect to see (Y/N) sitting on the bench with her hands resting on her lap and tears slipping down her face. She was biting her lip but the sobs she tried to restrain were still able to escape. 

He had seen this before, a crew member breaking down. He knew the dread and despair that dwelled in the depths of people’s minds. He remembered how he would walk in on Ace crying and how the older boy would rub fiercely at his eyes and grin before going to play. Luffy may come off as naive but he was no fool to despair. 

He must have made a noise when he went over to her, or she just sensed that she wasn’t alone anymore, because she looked up with a frazzled look in her eyes. Her form visibly stiffened and she tried to rub at her eyes, all in vain since her captain had already seen it. Apologies flooded out from her mouth and confusion clouded him. He plopped down next to her and took his hat off from where it was dangling around his neck. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know anyone was up right now. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” He didn’t understand why she kept trying to smile at him. It was obviously causing her pain.

He gently moved to place his hat on her head and leaned back against the cushions that they were seated on. The hat was special to him but he found over the years that it brought the others comfort as well, not entirely sure why but it worked. He could see that her form was still shaking but she was freely letting her tears fall now. He didn’t say anything for now and just tapped at his ankles, as his legs were crossed on the cushions. 

He wasn’t surprised when she threw her arms around him and clung onto him, her form shaking. He wrapped an arm around her while the other patted the top of her hat covered head.

“There, there. You don’t gotta pretend so much. We’re your friends. Besides, it’s not like we’re gonna make fun of you for crying. Everyone cries.” He felt her grip tighten around him and he patted her back with the arm that was around her. He doesn’t remember when she had finally dozed off or when his eyes slid closed. He knew that he was no hero, but if he could make his crew member feel safe enough to sleep on him then that’s the least he could do. It’s his duty as a captain and a friend to make sure that she’s okay.

**Roronoa Zoro:**  Again, like his captain, it wasn’t rare that the swordsman would be awake in the middle of the night. He had accustomed himself to survive on a couple hours of sleep. He never really had a good night’s sleep, just naps throughout the day and night. He usually had the ship to himself when on night shift and at around 3 hours into it, he would get bored and walk around. He didn’t expect to hear someone else up, especially at this time so his curiosity peaked. His footsteps made the wood creak under him but that didn’t deter the soft sobs that he heard. He noticed the door that led to the room was slightly cracked open and he peaked in.

He noticed (Y/N) sitting on her bed with her face in her hands in a weak attempt to muffle her sobs. Suddenly, he felt as if he was intruding on a private moment and awkwardness filled his veins. He never really knew how to comfort people, especially a crew mate that had just joined them. He slowly closed the door before she could notice and made his way back up to the crow’s nest. Why was he the one that noticed her distress? He racked his brain for what to do, eventually groaning and laying down.

“Great…” 

The next morning, (Y/N) couldn’t help but notice that whenever she and Zoro were in the same space, he would look as if he wanted to say something but he would immediately groan and walk off. The energy of the crew was draining sometimes so she found herself on the back of the boat, leaning against the railing and taking in the sea breeze. 

“Oi.” She looked over her shoulder and spotted the green haired swordsman walking up to her. She smiled at him as he leaned his back against the railing right next to her.

“Hey, Zoro, what’s up?” He sighed and silently placed his hand on top of her head. Her eyebrows knitted together and her eyes tried to search his face for answers but he kept looking ahead at the rest of the ship.

“… You don’t have to fake being happy. It must be exhausting.” He mumbled, loud enough for her to hear and he lowered his hand from her head. He missed the widening of her eyes and her surprised expression but he heard a soft sniffle come from his side.

“How… How did you know?” He instantly panicked at the shakiness from her voice and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oi. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just can tell sometimes.” He cursed himself at his fumbling words but it was the best excuse he could come up with. It’d be way too awkward to bring up the night before. She looked down and rubbed her eyes, trying to hold back the dam that was about to burst. Even though he didn’t know how to comfort someone, he stayed by her side, letting her be vulnerable with him. He may have had an odd way to show it but just from his words, she knew that she met people that actually cared for her.

**Cat Burglar Nami:**  After hanging out with Robin for a little while, Nami decided to head to bed first and let Robin finish up her chapter. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, walking towards the girls’ room. The door was slightly cracked open and there was a faint light peering through. She figured that (Y/N) was still awake, which was a bit surprising since all three of them usually went to bed at the same time. She pressed her palm against the door but stopped when she heard soft muffled sobs.

Her eyes widened and she pushed the door enough to look in. It was an odd feeling to see the usually bubbly and happy crew member slumped over and tears falling from her (E/C) eyes. Nami, having grown close to the crew member, felt her protective instincts kick in but she knew she couldn’t just burst in. She gently knocked on the door and pushed it open without waiting for a response. (Y/N) quickly rubbed at her eyes but she knew that Nami saw already.

She ducked her head down as Nami sat down next to her. A sense of shame and embarrassment waved through her. 

“Nami… I….” Nami gently placed her hand over her crewmates’ and held (Y/N)’s hand in both of her own.

“Hey, you don’t have to explain.” She smiled at the teary eyed girl and squeezed her hand. “Just know that whatever you’re going through, whatever you’re feeling, everyone feels it at some point. You’re a part of our family now and we all understand.” (Y/N) felt her tears stream down her cheeks and she ducked her head down. Nami took this as an okay to gently wrap her arms around her and hold her close.

They stayed like that for a while and eventually, feeling safe and comforted, (Y/N) began to tell Nami what was wrong. How the night brought out so many negative emotions for her and how, even though she showed her happiness in front of them, she was honestly suffering. Nami stayed silent as she revealed her sorrows. Her empathy for the young crew member growing as she had felt the same way not too long ago. 

A soft couple of pats on her head made (Y/N) look up at Nami’s gentle smile and her voice was more comforting than what she was used to. Nami was known for mostly yelling at the boys in the crew or having a rough edge to her tone but this was different. (Y/N) could feel that the woman in front of her was truly concerned and cared for her.

“(Y/N), I know it’s hard. Keeping all this inside, however, isn’t healthy. Hiding the truth from us will only make you more emotionally exhausted and make us worried. You’re a part of our crew, our family. If we can help you feel better, we’re determined to do that, okay?” Nami ran a hand through the (H/C) strands of the crying woman and squeezed her again. “Even if it’s just sitting in silence and giving you a hug, we’re here for that. I’m here for that, okay?” 

Robin was surprised when she came into the room and noticed the tear stained cheeks of the new crew member when she came into the room only a couple minutes later. She noticed how close she and Nami were and a soft smile graced her lips before climbing into bed on her side.

**Sniper King Usopp:**  Usopp was already an awkward and easily flustered person so when he found the new crew member curled up in the corner of the deck, sobbing silently to herself, he didn’t know what to do. 

Her curled up figure hit something within himself that was like a haunting memory. He remembered how he would curl up when no one was around and let himself cry back in Syrup village after his ‘crew members’ went home. Those days were rare now that he had his friends supporting him and he knew that he was with family.

Gathering the courage he had, he stepped over to the crew member, his bare feet ruffling the grass on deck and alerting her of his present. Her body stiffened and there was a hasty movement of her arm rubbing her eyes. Neither said a word as Usopp sunk down next to her. The sound of waves crashing against the boat and the creaking of the ship’s wooden boards were the only thing that stopped utter silence to overwhelm them.

“Something warm is good for when you’re trying to feel better.” (Y/N) looked at him with such bewilderment that, for a second, he thought he grew another head.

“I-I’m sorry?” Usopp rubbed the back of his head and felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

“You know, like tea or coffee or something warm. It always made me feel better.” Another moment of silence filled their ‘conversation’ and Usopp wondered if he should have just let her be. He opened his mouth and almost let a spew of apologies flow but was interrupted by her small voice.

“I didn’t want anyone to see me like this… At night, it just gets so bad…” Usopp looked at her and noticed the tears filling her eyes again. Oh boy, did he understand. He placed his hand on her knee and patted gently.

“I know. I was like that too.” Seeing the confused look in her teary eyes, he cleared his throat and explained further, “I hated when the sun would go down. Back at home, my only friends would go home and I’d be greeted by an empty house. It hurt a lot. Nights like those now though…. They don’t happen much anymore.” The confusion in her eyes changed to attentiveness as she gently placed her hand over his and squeezed.

“How did you do it?” Usopp looked at her with wide eyes before fully comprehending. 

“Accepting it and looking for help. I know the crew seems silly and mostly independent but when I need to talk to someone or need comfort, any of them will stop and help.” He gently squeezed her hand back and smiled. “So, if you need any help or just need to talk with someone, I’m here.” The soft smile on her lips made him smile and he looked up at the stars.

“… Can we talk now?” He peaked at her and smiled. 

“Of course we can. Tell Captain Usopp what’s on your mind.”

**Black Leg Sanji:**  Sanji carefully placed a cup of tea in front of (Y/N) and sat across from her in the galley. He let his own warm mug heat up his hands while she took a sip of the tea. Silence filled the space between them, (Y/N) because she was still embarrassed and Sanji because he was trying to put his thoughts together. 

He never imagined seeing her in such a dark mood since her cheery and usually positive demeanor hid it well. He had only showed up to the kitchen to check if the locks on the fridge were actually locked just in case Luffy got up in the middle of the night to steal food again. When he saw the girl, he almost twirled in and lost himself. He noticed that her shoulders were shaking, however, and immediately stopped himself. He glanced at her form, which was still hunched over in front of him.

“Do you like the tea?” (Y/N) looked at him, surprised, and glanced back at the mug in front of her.

“I um yes… Thank you…” She paused before looking up at him. “Um… What type is this tea if you don’t mind me asking?” She asked, ducking her head nervously. He smiled and tapped the mug gently in his palms.

“It’s chamomile tea. I added some honey to sweeten it up a bit.” 

“I don’t think you’ve made this one before…. The taste isn’t familiar.” He nodded and took a sip before answering.

“I don’t make it often. I usually make it to calm down after a rough day.” He smiled, a hesitant pull on his lips, and tapping against the mug again. “I hope it helps you feel better. Why…. Um what were you upset about if you don’t mind me asking?”

She looked down at her tea and watched the steam disappear once it was exposed to the air outside of the mug. She took a breath and vaguely explained her situation with the night. Silence filled them and, from her body language, Sanji could tell she was getting uncomfortable. He noticed that her tea was low and got up to grab the kettle. Once he did, he filled her mug up again, using this opportunity to respond to her.

“You know you can trust any of us. I know I can be… a bit eccentric but, if something is genuinely bothering you, I’ll be here to listen or, at the very least,” he turned to smile at her while putting the kettle down, “make you tea when you need a pick me up.” At her slight smile and small nod, he sat with her and listened to her troubles for the night until she bid him a goodnight.

The next night when (Y/N) figured that all the members went to bed already, she felt her cheery facade fade and the overwhelming need to just mope around. She walked across the deck but the kitchen caught her eye. Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to see if Sanji kept his word, the craving of tea leading her way to the door. She pushed the door open and, there on the table, was a kettle and a teacup next to it, steam visibly floating above the teacup. Her eyes stung a bit but smiled to herself and sat down, gently holding the teacup and sipping at it. 

**Tony Tony Chopper:**  Chopper was a lot more observant than people gave him credit for. He loved the new crew member’s positivity and cheeriness but he knew about the sad smiles that lifted her lips or the way her eyes spaced out with dullness. His suspicions were confirmed when he went to bed later than usual and heard sniffling from the girls’ room. 

He couldn’t burst into the room especially since he had a third of a chance that he was right. The next day, however, he noticed the slight puffiness under (Y/N)’s eyes and he knew. That night when everyone went to bed (except for the person on night watch) Chopper quickly caught up to the new member and tugged on her shirt gently. When she looked at him, she smiled and tilted her head in question. He pointed his hoof to the infirmary.

“Can I talk to you before you go to bed?” She reluctantly agreed but, since the sun was still going down, there was no harm in talking with the small doctor. He climbed onto his spinning chair and she sat down on one of the infirmary beds.

“What did you want to talk about?” Chopper suddenly grew nervous. Of course he was worried for her mental wellbeing but he could also come across as being nosey and putting his business where it didn’t belong. He cleared his throat and decided that this was the best.

“I… As a doctor and your friend…. I’ve been worried about you.” He finally spit out. At her confused gaze, he quickly turned the chair around to face his desk and looked through the papers that littered across the surface. “I-I’ve done research on depression because I wanted to see if I could help! There’s a medical way of doing it, like taking medicine but that’s not for everyone.” He spun around, scanning the paper he finally found and reading off of it.

“There’s also other ways, however! Like doing exercise or playing with the crew. Oh! And also getting a lot of sunshine helps a lot because of the chemicals in your body reacting positively to the sun! Um… The one thing I found in common with all the research I did was-” He looked up when he heard a sniffle and he stiffened at the sight of tears welling up in (Y/N)’s eyes. He silently put the paper down on the desk and slid down the chair. He walked over to the crying girl and gently rested his hooves on her knees. “The one thing everyone has said is to talk with someone…” 

(Y/N) couldn’t look away from his soft smile and she gently reached down to hold his small hooves in hers. A warmth spread across her chest at the expression on Chopper’s face. 

“… Can I hug you?” He blushed but nodded.

“O-Of course! B-But don’t think it’s an every time thing!” Although he said that, he climbed up the bed and hugged her waist. When she hugged him back, they both knew without speaking a word that Chopper was looking out for her and would be there whenever she needed him to be.

He made it a routine to find her before bed and give her a quick hug and asking if she was alright. As the doctor of the ship, of course he was concerned but, as a friend, he wanted to help even further.

**Nico Robin:**  Robin is actually the first person to notice (Y/N)’s depression because she used to be like that. Around the people she cares about, she will put on her gentle smile and silently stay positive. Of course, she’s improved since then with the help of her friends but she understands the pain. The night used to bring her the darkest thoughts and make her question her own existence. She knows very well the gaze that (Y/N) has during the day and how she almost starts to crumble as the sun goes down and the crew heads to bed.

One night, she stayed awake in the aquarium room, reading one of her books by candlelight because the harsh ceiling lights would disturb the fish and the ambience that was created by the night. She heard creaking footsteps getting closer to the aquarium and had already guessed on who it was. 

The door creaked open and a small gasp escaped (Y/N)’s mouth when she spotted the raven haired woman. Before she could apologize, Robin smiled at her and gestured for her to come closer.

“Join me? It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” She hesitated but she made her way over to the empty spot next to Robin. She cleared her throat and shrugged slightly.

“I-I guess so…” Robin flipped the page in her book but glanced up at the (H/C) girl beside her. 

“Is it a rough night?” (Y/N)’s (E/C) eyes widened and she turned her head to face her. After a moment of silence, she ducked her head and squeezed her fingers together.

“… Almost every night is a bad night…” Robin sighed softly before moving the blanket from around her shoulders to drape it across hers and closing her book.

“I understand. I don’t miss those days.” She could feel the girl’s wide eyes staring at her.

“You… You know what it’s like?” Robin nodded and smiled at the younger crew member.

“We all do. They don’t seem like it but they do.” After a shaky breath, the (H/C) haired girl ducked her head again.

“… How do you get it to stop?” Robin gently placed her hand over the girl’s shoulder.

“It’s going to take some time which I know you don’t want to hear but it’s true. It becomes easier when you accept it and then you can learn to deal with it and control it. It also helps to have people on your side. You have this crew with you.” A soft smile graced her lips and she moved her hand to grab her book again. “I’m usually up at this time if you ever have anything on your mind that you want to talk about.” 

The younger girl sniffled and nodded before glancing at the book in her hands.

“W-What are you reading?” Robin smiled again and moved closer to her before explaining what had happened up to that point.

**Cyborg Franky:**  It was an accident when he stumbled upon her but he couldn’t just leave her like that. He tried to be quiet but his size made that difficult so when she looked up at him with her tear streaked cheeks, he blushed lightly and almost stumbled over his feet.

After a moment of silence, she was far too embarrassed to start a conversation with the cyborg after being caught and he didn’t really know what to say. Eventually, he moved over to plop down next to her. Silence once again before the blue haired man cleared his throat.

“Cola?” He saw her shake her head but still took one out for himself from his stomach compartment and chugged one down. Before they could fall into another silence, Franky surprised her by talking again. “Being sad sucks, doesn’t it?” She mutely nodded and ducked her head.

“This happens a lot. It’s nothing new.”

“Oh… That must suck a lot.” The corner of her lips twitches slightly at his words, a small victory for him.

“Yeah, it does suck a lot…” As he took another swig of his drink, he placed the, now, empty bottle onto the deck in front of them.

“I hope it’s not rude but you don’t seem the type to be sad easily.” She shook her head.

“It’s normal… I try to hide it but we both know how that turned out…” She mumbled and he raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you try to hide it?” She blinked and looked at him, tilting her head to one side. “I mean, it’s not like we’ll say something about your…. more negative emotions. You’re human too.” She shrugged slightly and bowed her head again.

“I… I’d rather be the cheerful and friendly girl you all know…” She mumbled through a sniffle. Franky held his hand out and his palm opened up to reveal a smaller hand with a napkin between it’s fingers and held out to her.

“Forcing positivity won’t lead to anything. I should know.” She glanced at him, encouraging him to further explain. “I know it seems easy to just pretend that everything is okay but it’s not. It just hurts a lot more. You’ve got friends like us! We want you to be yourself around us and not the person you think we want as a friend.” He noticed her eyes tearing up and the crumpled tissue in her hand. His hand extended again and let out another tissue. “Aww, don’t cry, (Y/N). I don’t have that many tissues and I’ll cry if you start crying.” His voice started wavering as he said that.

(Y/N) let out a shaky giggle and sniffled again, seeing that his own eyes were tearing up. She reached out and gently patted the tissue in her hand to his eyes, rubbing away his tears before they fell. Somehow it turned into trying not to make him cry. Even though it wasn’t the best pep talk, he was able to cheer her up for the night.

**Soul King Brook:**  Brook is actually very perceptive and was one of the first people to notice the sad smile on the new crew members’ lips. She joined before he did and spent some time with her while at Thriller Bark. He kept an eye on her when the rest of the crew couldn’t. He noticed that she was tense the whole time and her head was ducked down the whole time. He was quick to realize that the endless night was starting to affect (Y/N) and was able to empathize with her. He, too, was very familiar on what the night could bring and the sadness that it brought on. His observations continued even after they left Thriller Bark.

(Y/N) had once confided in him that she adored his music and would often compliment his skills or sit on the deck next to where he stood and listen quietly. When the sun went down, he knew that (Y/N)’s mood would reveal itself and always in the darkest of ways. He saw her scuttle across the deck, most likely to find a place to be alone, while everyone headed below deck for bed. he looked over at his violin and picked it up.

“(Y/N)-san.” He couldn’t recall when he actually opened his mouth to call out for her but he smiled when she turned to look at him. He motioned for her to come over with his violin’s bow and she obediently went over. 

“Yes, Brook?” She mumbled, rubbing her arm and really hoping that whatever he wanted would be quick. He crossed his bow wielding arm across his chest and bowed slightly at her.

“Would you like to help me with my song?” Her eyebrow raised at his odd request. She didn’t know how she could help. She opened her mouth, a denial ready at her lips, but the words stopped in her throat. It was much easier to deal with her depression when she was focused on something else and in the company of another. After all, she and Brook became very acquainted even before he joined the crew.

That’s when it clicked. Brook knew of the hardship she faced every night. He was willing to stay up with her, despite having had his own issues with the night, and help her forget her depression at least for one night. The thought made her tear up a bit. She cleared her throat and, as steady as she could at the moment, answered the man in front of him.

“I-If I can help in anyway, why not?” Brook let out a soft version of his regular laugh. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” He waited until she made herself comfortable on the bannister behind them. He lifted his violin up between his chin and shoulder, a soft tune starting to play, filling the silent night with a beautiful melody. (Y/N) gripped the railing under her fingertips and felt her eyes close as the sound of Brook’s violin calmed her usually racing nerves.

Although the songs he played were upbeat and lively, there was something about them that made her want to cry. Was it because Brook thought about her? Was it because they were songs he never played before? Or maybe it was because his songs were a lot like her? The initial sound was happy and cheerful but, at a closer listen, it was honestly a more bittersweet sound that came from the wooden instrument. Without speaking a word, Brook was able to express his support for her despite not being exactly the cheerful friendly girl everyone on the crew knew.


	4. Chopper Army!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZJSTARS Request: A scenario where tony tony chopper gets an army of clones of himself. (January 15th, 2018)

**Tony Tony Chopper:**  Chopper’s eyes were huge as he scanned all the Choppers in front of him. They all were exactly like him and all of them were talking excitedly. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on but, for now, he knew exactly what to do. He climbed up onto the deck’s railing.

“Attention!” All the Choppers quieted down and faced the ‘real’ Chopper. He raised his arm, pointing at the sky and grinned. “Now, we can do everything we wanted for the day!” He pointed to various Choppers then gestured them to bellow deck. “You all, will go to the infirmary and start on the new medicines we wanted to make!”

“Yeah!” A stampede of those called rushed below deck, their hooves causing a huge rumble. Chopper again gestured to multiple clones.

“You guys will go into town and buy those ingredients!” Those Choppers nodded with a determined look on their faces and saluted him.

“Yes, sir!” Those clones hopped down from the deck and rushed off into town. There were only a couple Choppers left.

“What about us?” One of them piped up. Real Chopper grinned and raised his arms up happily.

“We go get cotton candy!” The few in front of him cheered and he joined them when they ran off into town as well but in the opposite direction.

The Straw Hats, excluding Chopper, could only stare where the clones once stood with huge eyes and bewilderment on their faces. They were speechless for a good minute until Luffy spoke up.

“That was weird but I want my own army!”

“NO!”


	5. Asperger's Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIGYNOFWONDERLAND Request: Could you please do a scenario with Kidd, Killer, Law, Corazon, and Doflamingo where their girlfriend (or a family member) has Asperger syndrome and how they interact with her? You can have it in their perspective if it makes it easier for you. Thanks. (January 15th, 2018)

(I hope I did your request justice and that I didn’t offend anyone. I tried to research this to be accurate. I alternated family member and girlfriend. She/Her pronounsd.)

 **Eustass Kid:**  (Sister) He thought she was weird when they were younger. She never talked when they were in public but, when she did, he wanted to drag her away because she would focus on one subject and not move from it. His patience was short with her but, as he’s gotten older, his temper is quick to calm down around her. Now is one of those times were he was grateful for her intense focus. 

He leaned his head on his palm as he watched her tinker with his arm, a screwdriver in her hand as she opened another panel and tightened the screws. She voiced what she was doing and what piece did what in his arm. It was more of a one sided conversation but they both were used to it. He flexed his fingers, earning a glare from her, although she didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Don’t. The rivets will pop out.” He hummed as she disabled his finger usage.

“Rivets? I don’t know what that is.” A groan came up the back of his throat as she went into the history of rivets and all the properties they help in. As he stared at his sister, obviously ignoring her ranting, he couldn’t help but think about their childhood. She was obviously different and she was constantly tortured but he had a violent older brother. He was unrelenting to her abusers especially when the insult they used was to call her ‘stupid.’ His blood boiled even now. Just because she didn’t know about social cues or conversations does not mean she’s stupid. He heard a final click and snapped out of his thoughts before losing his temper and watched as she tightened the screws on the panel. He stretched his fingers and turned his arm over.

He looked at her and ruffled her hair in the middle of her explanation on how to keep it clean, making her whine in protest and slapping his hand away. Did he mention that they shared the same temper? Because they do.

 **Killer:**  (Girlfriend) Surprisingly (yet also not surprisingly), he was able to deal with his girlfriend’s condition fairly easily. He had experience with Kid as his captain so, again, easy for the masked man. He had found her little quirks endearing and found a way to make it work for both of them. She wasn’t used to eye contact so his mask made it so much easier for her to speak with him. The crew was usually avoided for the violent tendencies so she only really had to speak with the crew. Even if there was a need to talk to a stranger, Killer always stepped in and finished the conversation or chased them away.

He actually liked when she would tell him her new obsession, actually enjoying her long talks even if they were one-sided. She was extremely smart as well so it was almost difficult for him to keep up but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

He sat on a rooftop with her, watching her fiddle with a book that was on her lap. The small town they docked at was just a supply refill but she had found interest in the history and immediately asked to go find a book about the history of it. Of course, he couldn’t say ‘no’ to her.

“The town is known for it’s lumber. Did you know that?” He hummed and leaned back on his hands, looking at her.

“No, dear.”

“Well, it is. It also is known for its glass windows and glass carvings.” He would answer every couple seconds to let her know he was listening, although he wasn’t even sure if she was listening. All he took pride in was that she was meeting his eyes through the mask and that was enough for him.

 **Trafalgar Law:**  (Cousin) As a child, he didn’t really understand why she acted the way she did. He found her…. weird. Of course, he was a child and it was actually his father who had diagnosed her and told Law how to interact with her. They lost contact for years until he decided to look for her. She was the only family he had left if he believed the rumors. He did find her.

For him, it seemed like her condition worsened and he tried to find ways to ‘fix’ her. It dawned on him after she explained a rather complicated surgery to him that she wasn’t broken at all. There was nothing to fix. Her social cues were off but her intelligence and physical movements were beyond perfect. He had to suck his pride in and apologize to her, admitting that he was wrong in trying to find treatment that she didn’t need.

He treated her like anyone else on his crew, although still fiercely protective of his only family member. He watched over her shoulder as she finished stitching up a slash on Bepo’s paw and listened as she voiced out medical terms and the procedure. Of course, Bepo looked a bit green at her explanation but Law would sneak in some words of affirmation. 

When Bepo had scampered out of the room, Law looked at (Y/N) and help up a medical book. “I got this for you. Its got a new technique that you’d find interesting.” Without a word, she took the book and plopped down on one of the waiting chairs, not blinking an eye when Law sat down next to her. She was possibly smarter than he was but he wouldn’t admit it, of course.

 **Donquixote (Corazon) Rosinante:**  (Wife) Oh, how he loved her. He was the one that expressed it mostly but he knew that she loved him as well. With his words, she reciprocated with a small pat on the back of the hand or her attempt at connecting eyes. It was adorable to him. He had to protect her from his brother, fearful that he would use her. He knew that his wife was much more intelligent than the average person. maybe even smarter, so to keep her away was the best he could do.

His heart twisted in agony when he had to tell the rest of the ‘family’ that his wife was nothing special and couldn’t be helpful to their cause. He endured the mocking of having ‘a useless wife’ after that but would face his wife and apologize, almost in tears. She wouldn’t understand his tears but would quietly pat his fingers, her own way of calming him. When he came back, covered in soot and cuts, he had already been sat down and (Y/N) was dealing with it. As she brushed soot away from his face and the cuts, her voice remained constant as she wiped his cheek with a napkin.

“You’ll get infected one day and have a bigger problem. Bacteria can manifest itself and cause this scratch to become a wound-”

“Yes, darling.” He grinned as she briefly peaked at his face but continued her, what he called, ‘lesson.’ As he gazed at her face, a soft smile lifted his lips, watching her lips continue to spout about bacteria and taking care of infections. Yes, he loved her oh so very much and he was honored that she had chosen him.

 **Donquixote Doflamingo:**  (”Sister”) He didn’t really think much of her when she was first brought to him. He first smirked at the way her eyes darted around the room instead of meeting anyone’s eyes, he had thought it was fear. He was surprised, which rarely happened anyway, when she interrupted Diamante’s explanation of her. She pointed to the corners of the room, clearly stating which walls had faulty foundation and how one could attack the room. Doflamingo caught Diamante’s eyes and smirked to himself, finding her intriguing already.

That’s how she became their tactician. He had called her his sister because in his words: “She’s as smart as I am so why shouldn’t she be?” She quickly found herself within their group and, even though they knew nothing about her, she was an important part of the ‘family.’ Doflamingo sat in his chair with a leg crossed over the other as one of the executives expressed the plan of attack for a new kingdom. He didn’t even glance at the map as he tilted his head to the side to look at (Y/N), who was sitting next to the window and glancing out.

“(Y/N), any faults you found?” There was a scrape of a chair and soft footsteps stepped closer to the table. Her finger pressed against the map and a foolproof plan escaped her lips in rapid succession that corrected the problems of the first plan and made the ones in the room have to take extensive notes.

“There are plenty of ways to avoid this army if you just looked at the map correctly.” She brushed back her hair before turning her head a bit in Doflamingo’s direction. His wide grin was on his face as he nodded back to her seat.

“That’s my girl. I’ll get you a treat.” She groaned and looked back out the window.

“I am not a dog. I want cake.” He snickered and looked back at the men in front of him, smirking.

“Where were we, gentlemen?”


	6. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. TW: Cheating, angst.   
> Anonymous Request: can i ask for a scenario with law, ace and zoro being caught cheating by their strong-willed s/o who they've never seen crying before? Hehehe love angst <3 thaaankkk youuuuu!! (January 22nd, 2018)

Guilt crept up his spine as he scrambled out of bed and looked for his clothes. He put on his underwear and pants, grumbling to himself, while the person on the bed sat up. He didn’t even want to look at them. He told them to get their stuff and get out, ignoring their questioning. He was about to throw on his shirt when he heard the squeak of the door. He had thought it was the person leaving but he stiffened when he heard a soft gasp and the whisper of their name.

It was exactly what it looked like and the marks covering his chest and neck did nothing to help him. The person had some sense in gathering their clothes and quickly leaving but now he had to do some damage control. He turned around to look at you but felt another shiver go down his spine at seeing the tears in your (E/C) eyes.

 **Trafalgar Law:**  At the sight of your tears, his instinct was to go straight over to you but immediately stopped himself when you held your hand up, putting space between the two of you. He stayed silent as he watched your figure tremble with unshed tears. He opened his mouth to start the excuses but your glare made him shut his mouth again.

“Don’t. Don’t start with the excuses. I’m not stupid. I won’t fall for the ‘it’s not what it looks like.’ Give my intelligence at least a bit of respect.” His gaze turned to the side, feeling pain come up his chest and his throat tighten up with guilt. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, looking down and letting his bangs fall in front of his eyes. He heard her shuttering breath and there was a sting to his own eyes when her voice wavered.

“You’re sorry? I don’t believe that. I honestly-” A sob made him stiffen again and look at her. Tears fell from your eyes, one after the other. Nonstop. The strong person he fell in love with was shattered by his own hand and he couldn’t fully comprehend how he could have done this to the person he loved in this tiring world.

He felt he didn’t even deserve to chase after you when you turned around and left his home. Maybe he deserved to stay alone after breaking you, the only person that was able to tolerate and love him.

 **Portgas D. Ace:**  He called out your name and tossed on his shirt as he chased after you. He was able to catch you at the bottom of the stairs, grasping your wrist and holding tight when you tried to snatch your hand back.

“(Y/N), please give me a chance to explain!” He whimpered out as you turned to face him, the tears shining against your saddened eyes.

“Explain?! What can you say to fix this?! To fix what you broke?!” He felt tears fill up his own eyes at the threat that he had endangered your relationship.

“It’s all I have to make this better! I’m sorry, (Y/N)! I never meant to hurt you!” Your eyes narrowed in a weak attempt to keep your tears at bay. You were able to pull your wrist away from his grip but, at the same time, your tears fell.

“Make this better? You never meant to? That’s too late, isn’t it?! You- You-” You bit your lip as your throat tightened up with your sadness and at seeing his own tears. “I did everything to make you happy but it wasn’t enough, was it?” A sob left his mouth in the shape of his shaky words. Your response broke him, almost as much as his actions did to you.

“I can fix this. Please give me another chance…”

“It’s too late. You wasted the only chance you had.”

 **Roronoa Zoro:**  At least he had the decency to throw on his shirt when you walked in. The two of you stayed in silence, unable to break it or break the eye contact between the two of you. Before he knew it, the tears you held back burst and slid down your cheeks. For all the time he knew you, not once did he see those tears before. It made the guilt that gripped his heart tighten and almost break the organ. If this was how he was feeling, he couldn’t imagine the pain you were in.

“Tell me,” He mumbled after taking a step towards you, “how can I fix this?” You let out a laugh that was more shaky than your actual voice.

“Fix this? Fix what?” He watched as you swallowed the lump in your throat and felt his own breath go shaky.

“(Y/N)… Please-” You glared at him, your tears unconsciously softening the harshness. 

“No. There is nothing between us any longer. No more.” Before you could turn away, he stepped closer and hugged you tightly, his lips lifting into a scowl at his own foolishness and idiocy.

“I can fix this. I’ll do anything I can to make it up to you-” He felt the lump in his chest grow to his throat as you pushed yourself away from him. Without meeting his eyes, you turned away from the man you gave your heart to and who broke it and walked away.


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Anonymous Request: How about a scenario where Zoro takes his s/o or crush out on their first date and he's ends up making a lot of mistakes, but little does he know his s/o or crush also feels the same way and is also nervous? (January 22nd, 2018)

**Roronoa Zoro:**  He groaned to himself and ran a hand through his damp hair, ready to grip the strands and tug them off. It was just his luck that when he actually tried to plan something, it went awful at every step. The two of you stood under an awning outside a bookstore as the rain seemed to pour down harder.

It was as if the sky wanted to kick him while he was down. He had gotten lost and ended up being late while picking you up. When he finally did get to your house, he had somehow bumped the half-finished drink in your hand and made it spill on your shirt. Not only that but once you got to the restaurant that that stupid curly brow suggested, the two of you found it closed for the day. The one day they were closed, conveniently the one important thing that the blonde idiot forgot to mention. The weather had been nice for the past week so he had just assumed that it would be nice for the date. 

He sighed and looked at you as you wrung your hair. He cleared his throat to catch your attention and he averted his eyes when your (E/C) looked into his own.

“Sorry. I didn’t know it was going to rain… Or that the restaurant was going to be closed today… Sorry for,” He gestured to your form, “you know… messing today up.” His voice grew smaller and felt warmth rise on his ears as he realized that it was a pretty bad first date. 

He sighed once again and leaned back against the wall of the bookstore, raising his hand to rub at his face. You didn’t say anything at first but he turned to look at you when you leaned back against the wall next to him. You looked at him to meet his eyes and a shy smile lifted your lips.

“I… I appreciate all the effort, Zoro. To be honest, I was a bit nervous about today. I thought I was going to be messing up this date.” Your smile widened and you tilted your head towards the rain. “We both didn’t know that we’d get ruined by the rain.”

He was secretly grateful that you didn’t outright say that he messed up. Suddenly, he processed what you said and he felt a smirk lift his lips.

“You were nervous?” You felt your own blush cover your face and you quickly turned to the side, nodding. He looked at the rain again, letting you calm your blush down. and he realized that the rain had let up a little. He looked around before facing you again. He shrugged off the jacket he was wearing and draped it over your head. He pointed over across the street to a small cafe.

“We can go there for the rest of our date.” You smiled and nodded, blushing again and letting out a squeak when he grabbed your hand and made a run for it towards the cafe. It was a memorable first date at least.


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning (?): Nightmare. ELISAANHKONDA Requested: Could you do a scenario with Buggy comforting his S/O who has a hard time sleeping because of nightmares? (January 29th, 2018)

**Buggy the Clown:**  Buggy turned over to his side and cracked his eyes open to look at you, your back to him as you were sitting up. The first couple of times he was annoyed when you would wake up in the middle of the night but he’d grown used to it, much to his displeasure. Not because he was woken up but because you were basically being tortured by these nightmares. He could see how your form trembled in the dark after his eyes adjusted.

He pretended to have just woken up by stretching and letting out a soft grunt to not startle you more than you already were. His hand slid up under your shirt and pressed against your back, the feel of his skin against your own instead of the usual feel of his white gloves warmed you almost instantly. You turned your torso to face him and he pulled his hand away from your back to stretch across your side of the bed.

“Come ‘ere.” He murmured and resisted the urge to close his eyes when you immediately turned completely and laid down so your head rested against his arm. He curled his arm around your shoulders and swung his other arm across your waist. His head instinctively rested against yours when you nuzzled against his neck. 

“It was a bad dream.” His hand rubbed against your arm that was close to his hand and he gently nudged your head with his.

“Figures. Wanna talk about it?” You let out a small whimper and scooted even closer to him. He let out a soft sigh and pressed a chaste kiss on your head. “That bad, huh?” Your arms curling tighter around him answered his question.

“I’m sorry…” You whimpered again, making him roll his eyes although you couldn’t see it.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t want to sleep anyway. I’ve got loads of plans I have to think about in the morning so you actually helped somewhat.” He could feel the smile raise on your lips against his neck. He had become a light sleeper because of you but he liked it better that way. You were the most important thing to him. If he could at least keep you company at night until you dozed off again, then he was happy with that.


	9. Trigger Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape Mention  
> Anonymous Request: Zoro, Sanji, and Nami finding out about their lover getting raped and comforting them after? (January 29th, 2018)

**Roronoa Zoro:**  He sat in silence as you sat in front of him, nervously twiddling your thumbs. Your mind swarmed with the worst case scenarios. Why wasn’t he answering you? Should you not have told him? What if he wanted to leave you because of this? The last thought horrified you. You knew he wasn’t that type of person but the fear you had overwhelmed all sense that you could make out of the situation.

Your relationship with him had gotten to the point where you felt comfortable enough to tell him. He didn’t force anything on you and you partially put it on his inexperience of being with someone. He let you lead the relationship in the affection department, unsure of himself. Unknowingly, he had supported you without you having to tell him. He wasn’t stupid. He knew something was up when you would flinch away from a particular touch or when you went silent. He would always retract a hand but he would never force you to tell him. Now that he knew, he wondered how you were able to keep it together for this long.

You must be stronger than he thought you were.

He was silent because he was willing himself to not let the anger that had built inside him be let out on you. He had so much anger that he couldn’t remember the last time he felt the boiling rage building from the bottom of his chest to the tip of his ears. He had to close his eyes and take a deep inhale, the exhale releasing the tension in his arms but the anger was still there albeit a bit controlled.

The inner Zoro wanted to find the monster that hurt you and make sure that they would never have the chance to hurt you again but the more rational part of him knew that he couldn’t do that. He looked at your scrunched up expression and held his hand out to you.

“I want to hold your hand.” You looked at him surprised but put your hand in his and you relaxed when he squeezed your hand. 

“Zoro…?” He didn’t break eye contact with you and his hand held yours securely.

“I love you. Whatever we do, whenever you’re ready, don’t worry about me because I’ll be fine. I love you and whatever you need me to do, I’ll do it.” He caught you when you lunged at him, hugging him tightly. He rested his head on top of yours and held you tighter when he felt your trembling. He pressed a light kiss on top of your head. He didn’t know what he can do for you but he’ll do the best he can.

 **Cat Burglar Nami:**  You were worried on telling her. There was the irrational fears you had that she would leave you. You knew that it was unreasonable but you just loved her so much that if she saw you in a negative light after this… It would break your heart.

You wanted to tell her for a while and it was a night where it was keeping you up. You sat up in bed and pulled your knees up, hugging them and resting your head against them. You should tell her, you thought to yourself. You jumped out of your thoughts (and your skin) when you felt a hand gently brush against your back. You must have woken her up accidentally. 

There was a shift in the bed and suddenly she was sitting up with her hand on top of your shoulder, looking at you with half lidded eyes clouded with worry.

“Nightmare?” At the shake of your head, you saw that she tilted her head and moved up so she was sitting directly next to you. “What’s wrong?” You took a breath and maneuvered yourself to face her.

“There’s something I have to tell you…” She stayed quiet as you finally choked the words out. She couldn’t believe it. She knew that it happened, she was even taught how to defend herself alongside Nojiko, and it didn’t matter who it was. It could happen to anyone…. and it happened to you. She felt tears sting in her eyes and she leaned forward to hug your waist gently and rest her head on your chest. When she felt your arms wrap around her shoulders, she took a shaky breath.

“I won’t make you say anything more if you don’t want to but just know that I’m here for you. This won’t break us. It’ll make us stronger.” She pulled her head back to look at you and, at seeing your own teary eyes, it made a few of her own tears slip. “I love you so much. I love you so so much. Thank you for trusting in me so much to tell me. I love you and that won’t change.” 

Sleeping that night was one of the best sleep you had in the longest time. You finally felt like a weight was taken off of you and her arms wrapped around you only assured that you were not a victim; you are a survivor and she was there to remind you and to support you when you didn’t feel like one.

 **Black Leg Sanji:**  He knew something was up when you would visibly flinch at his… eccentrics. That was probably the first moment your crush developed on him. When he noticed your visible discomfort, he immediately toned it down and respected your space. That continued even after you got together. You could tell that he was holding back his affections. You got to the point where you wanted to tell him. 

He knew it was a serious conversation when you didn’t return his smile when you walked into the room. You sat down in front of him and he had handed you a cup of tea but your nerves were still so intense that your hands trembled slightly against the mug. You asked him not to say anything until you were done.

After a deep breath, you told him. You told him why you were uncomfortable around him the first time the two of you met and why you appreciated how he respected you after noticing. You also slipped in that you didn’t want this to change his relationship with you.

Somewhere in the middle of you talking, you saw how his hands had clenched into fists and his head hung low, his bang hung in front of both of his eyes. After hearing him take a breath, you felt his hands come over your on the mug and squeeze gently. Looking up to look at him, you couldn’t quite meet his eyes but you could feel his gaze on you.

“(Y/N)…. There’s nothing that could stop me from loving you. I don’t think I can ever fully understand what you’re going through, but I care so deeply about you.  If you want to talk to me about this, I will listen. I want to be someone you can trust to be helpful to you, whenever you are ready. As your partner, that’s the least I can do.” The way his eyes finally met yours and the soft smile was on his lips made your heart melt. “I love you so much. Caring about you and respecting you has always been what I aimed to do in our relationship.”

He brought one of your hands up to his lips and gently kissed your knuckles. You moved around the table to hug him, holding back from letting the tears of relief slip out.


	10. Swimsuit Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurity warning. Anonymous Request: I wanted to request the entire Strawhat crew encouraging me to wear a swimsuit and actually calling me beautiful. (February 26th, 2018)

**Monkey D. Luffy:**  It seemed like everyone was excited for a relaxing day at the beach! Even Zoro had changed into some swim trunks!… Wait, why hadn’t you changed yet? Luffy tilted his head and went over to you, a bounce in his step and rubber tubes around his waist and biceps. **  
**

“Oi, (Y/N)!” His shout startled you out of your daze and you smiled at his adorable form covered in swimming tubes and flippers on his feet.

“Looks like someone’s excited for today?” He grinned but then frowned suddenly, making you tilt your head.

“Yeah! But why aren’t you changed?” You suddenly became quiet, unsure of how to answer the straw hat captain.

“Um…”

“Do you not have a swimsuit? Nami or Robin could lend you one!” He chirped, terrifying you at the thought. You quickly shook your head.

“N-No! I-I… I have one. I’ll go change right now then…” His grin only widened and he gave you a thumbs up before jumping off the deck and landing on the sand. You sighed and went to change, not wanting to ruin the beach day for the captain. Changing into the one piece you had previously bought. You tried not to look in the mirror as you gathered your confidence. You quickly left the room to the deck and hesitated seeing the rest of the crew already enjoying themselves. You stepped down the ladder to the sand and tried to keep yourself from their sights This was short lived.

Luffy ran past, chasing after Chopper and Usopp to go to the ocean, when he skidded to a stop in front of you, sending sand flying from his feet. You wanted to shrink away and disappear when he kept a stare on you. He suddenly grinned and went over to you, grabbing your hands.

“Wow! You look so pretty, (Y/N)! Let’s go swim now!” He exclaimed before pulling you into the water with him, making you blush.

 **Roronoa Zoro:**  Zoro yawned as he leaned against the doorway that led to below deck with his arms crossed, waiting for you. When he heard the door creak open, he turned to look at you.

“Hey, it’s about time-” His words died in his throat as you came out in your swimsuit. A silence overcame the two of you as a blush slowly made its way on both of your faces; his came out much darker than yours. You shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze as he raised his hand to cover his mouth. You were surprised when he looked to the side.

“Zoro?” He cleared his throat.

“Maybe you changing was a bad idea.” He mumbled. You suddenly felt like you wanted to go back in the room and hide. Did you look that bad?

“W-What?… Do I look bad?” You could see how his face turn redder and he groaned.

“N-No. You look great and that’s the problem. That shitty cook will be all over you and I’ll have to keep an eye on you so he doesn’t do anything weird.” He grumbled, looking around for something to throw over you. There was warmth that went through your veins up to your cheeks and made your blush just as red as his.

“W-Wait, y-you think I-I look okay?” You were thinking that you might kill him with how red his face got.

“I-Idiot! D-Don’t make me say it again!” His flustered state worsening. The two of you jumped when you heard your captain yell about hurrying up and joining them. He sighed, unable to find anything to cover you with that wouldn’t raise suspicion from the other members. He glanced at you when the two of you were heading off, only for a blush to come back when he spotted you. Best believe he didn’t take a nap since he was shielding you from the pervert’s eyes.

 **Cat Burglar Nami:**  Why did you agree to this again? Oh yeah, you didn’t. Nami just had a way with words that you found yourself in these situations. That’s how you wound up at a clothing store in the dressing room with a handful of swimsuits stacked on the bench that was in there.

With your back to the mirror, you tried to smooth out the material that covered your body and cracked the door open slightly. Nami stood up from the bench, her arms already holding her own shopping, and grinned at seeing you.

“Come on out! Let me see it!” You held your breath as you stepped out.

“I-I don’t know about all this, Nami-“ You didn’t even have a moment to let your insecurities to hit before the orange haired woman rushed up to you, leaving her clothes on the bench, and gripping your shoulders. You tried to listen to her but she was talking too quickly. You zeroed in on her voice and blushed as her words finally processed.

“It looked so cute on the hanger but I knew it’d look much cuter on you! I was right! It fits you so well!” You blushed a bit more as she grabbed your hands, her grin so bright that she almost blinded you.

“Y-You… What?” She grinned, taking advantage of holding your hands to spin you around so she could see the full ensemble (her words). She was too excited to even notice your shocked expression.

“This color really matches your skin. It makes you look so cute! Go try on the others!” You smiled to yourself as she put you back in the dressing room, squealing about how excited she was to see the others. You glanced at yourself in the mirror and thought back to her words. You did look cute.

 **Sniper King Usopp:**  It was a really hot day so a day on the beach was really needed! Usopp pulled on his swimming trunks and slapped on his goggles as Luffy and Chopper ran off excitedly. He wanted to join them but he decided to wait for you so that you could have fun all together. When you finally emerged from your room, a light blush made its way on his cheeks and he smiled, putting hands on his hips.

“Well, look at you! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a swimsuit before!” You froze and immediately started shuffling your feet, rubbing your arm.

“I… I uh usually don’t.” You murmured, surprised at the grin that came up on his face that accompanied his blush.

“You should!” His blush darkened slightly only for him to get on the ladder, smiling at you still. You were surprised at his words and smiled a bit before walking over to the ladder himself.

“You actually think I look… okay?” You murmured, the insecurity coming back. He raised an eyebrow as he climbed down the ladder, hopping off so you can come down too.

“Okay? I think you look great!” He grinned as he helped you get down from the rungs of the ladder. Your blush matched his as he walked to the shore with him. “We should suggest more beach days to Luffy! He’ll probably love it!” The two of you laughed at the perfect timing of your captain being held back from diving into the ocean without his floaties.

 **Black Leg Sanji:**  The moment you stepped out on the deck, Sanji had let out a small gasp and turned around, his back facing you. Oh no, what did it mean? You felt your eyes start to sting. You didn’t have Nami or Robin’s body type but Sanji had never treated you differently before but now… Was it because you wore the swimsuit? You knew this was a bad idea… Before you could fully wallow in your insecurities and run away to change, his trembling form finally spoke up.

“(Y/N)-swan, I should have known that seeing you in a swimsuit would be dangerous!” You were confused by his words before he turned his head to look at you from over his shoulder. His hand was covering his nose and you could see the steam of blood seeping out from between his fingers.

When his eyes landed on yours, it seemed like the blood only became heavier and he had to quickly turn away. You were afraid that he would pass out by this rate. You were worried from him but there was an odd sense of satisfaction that YOU gave him a nosebleed when he usually got those from other women.

He carefully threw his suit jacket over your head while wiping the blood from his nose, failing miserably. As he helped you off the ship, every time he accidentally brushed against your bare skin, he would actually fall over and have Chopper snap him out of it. It was sweet that he tried to keep you away from the view of the others but only caused him more harm since you looked adorable in the swimsuit AND his suit jacket.

 **Tony Tony Chopper:**  How could you say no to his adorable face? When he asked you to supervise him in the ocean, of course you caved in. You initially wanted to just go into the ocean with your regular clothes but then the little reindeer interrupted with a slight tilt of the head and a pout, saying: “But I don’t want you to ruin your clothes!”

You caved in and went to change into your swimsuit that you dreaded to put on but it was for the little fluff-ball so you sucked it up… for now. You stepped off the ladder and rubbed at your arm as you watched the rest of the crew either relax in the sand or run around to the ocean. Chopper skidded to a stop with a floaty around his waist, big enough for him to have to hold while he ran to you. The big grin on his face made you relax and return a small smile to the fluff.

He held his hoof out to you and his grin seemed to widen when you held it and he tugged you to the water’s shore. You nervously glanced to the sand when the two of you got closer to the crew and you hoped that your palms weren’t as sweaty as you feared they were.

“(Y/N),” Chopper’s voice broke your thoughts and you shifted your gaze to look at him. “I’m glad you changed! It would be a shame if your clothes got all wet! Let’s go swim!” He cheered, making you giggle at his enthusiasm.

At that moment, his innocence only helped to reassure you that he wasn’t one to judge you. No one in the crew was and, as you kept a grip on Chopper so he wouldn’t sink, you actually felt normal wearing a swimsuit with them seeing you.

 **Nico Robin:**  The two of you rarely spent time together so it was a mutual agreement to look around the island’s main town and just talk. The town, however, was like Water 7 in the fact that at every corner there were pools to dive in at or the ocean. When the two of you stopped at a shop, you immediately felt yourself stiffen when she suggested looking for swimsuits.

As you stared at yourself in the mirror, you could only spot the imperfections you have and that made you want to rip the swimsuit off and change back to your comfortable clothes. Robin was in the dressing room right across from you, however, and you really couldn’t do that.

“I’m ready. What about you, (Y/N)?” You heard her call out. You gave a timid ‘yes’ before opening the stall. Right as you opened the stall, Robin had opened her own. She smiled when she saw you and stepped closer to you. You tensed up again when her hands hovered over your sides. She gently grasped at the fabric and helped you straighten out the fabric. “There. I think this one looks perfect on you.”

“R-Really?” She smiled and nodded, tilting her head to look at the other side of you.

“I think it really brings out your shape and it’s your favorite color too so it’s a plus.” Her words made you smile and blush.

“O-Oh… Thank you, Robin.” She smiled and looked down at her own outfit.

“What do you think about this?” She asked, looking at you. You smiled, feeling a lot more better than when you first walked in.

“You look beautiful, as always.” She giggled and thanked you. The two of you walked out with your own swimsuits for the rest of the beautiful day.

 **Cyborg Franky:**  You had stayed under the umbrella on a towel while everyone ran around the beach. You were in your swimsuit but you kept a sweater on and another towel around your waist. You really wanted to stay on the ship but you couldn’t go against your captain’s orders, although it wasn’t a strict rule, you didn’t want to ruin the fun day.

Your attention was snapped away from Usopp trying to save Luffy from the ocean to the loud yell that came from next to you. Your speedo wearing crewmate made poses next to you, making you raise an eyebrow at his eccentricity.

“(Y/N)!!! Why are you dressed in that sweater?! It’s burning out here!” He yelled, making you blush and hope that none of the crew actually heard and turned to look at you.

“I, uh, I-I’ll take it off later, Franky.” He frowned but decided not to push you.

“Alright then. But you should join us for volleyball! We’ll have a lot of fun!” He grinned before going over to the volleyball net that Zoro and Sanji had just finished putting up, despite their arguments. Seeing the crew getting ready to play, you really wanted to go play with them. You looked down at yourself, frowning at the towel and sweater that covered you. With shaky hands, you moved the towel aside and shrugged your sweater off.. After a deep breath, you walked over to the crew. You could only blush at Franky spotting you and grinning.

“(Y/N)!!! You look SUPER~!!” He yelled, giving you a thumbs up before stretching his arms straight above him.

 **Dead Bones Brook:**  You thought that you might have actually killed the skeleton’s second life. Every chance Brook had, he asked you to see your panties which you found funny. A swimsuit was very similar to that and when he spotted you, he immediately fell back with blood (you had no explanation for it) where his nose would have been.

“Brook! Are you okay?” You heard him mumbling so you leaned closer to hear and blush.

“I have been blessed to see (Y/N)-san in a swimsuit~ That’s almost as good as panties~ I could die happy right now~” You blushed darkly while Nami and Sanji hit Brook’s head, the blonde having a nosebleed of his own. Even though he was a perverted skeleton, you couldn’t help but blush at his comments. He was sincerely happy to have seen you in a swimsuit, a swimsuit that you didn’t even want to wear if it weren’t for the hot day.

As some of the crew reprimanded him and the others just laughed at him, you couldn’t help but smile through the blush on your cheeks. He had a weird way of helping you gain confidence in what you wore.


	11. Spoiler: Sanji Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Request: Can I have a sanjixreader? Like the reader’s reaction to the wedding? (March 4th, 2018)

You had zoned out of the conversation when you heard that  **Sanji**  left for the tea party… For a wedding?… His wedding?… And it wasn’t to you? A mix of emotions filled you. You were disappointed and upset that Sanji wasn’t there to greet you, scared when you heard he was gone, and finally worry, sadness, and anger when you finally put the whole story together. Not only that but the crew was treating you as if you were porcelain and that they had to be careful with their words around you. You had enough.

Your sudden movement caused the discussion between the crew to pause to look at you. You looked straight at Luffy and Nami and they tensed up at the sudden fierceness in your gaze.

“Give Sanji a message for me when you get him back.”

“Uh, sure,” Luffy let out, peaking at Nami and receiving a shrug. You cracked your knuckles making your crew members, even Zoro for a second, feel slightly bad for what was to come when he got back to you.

“If I find out that he, for even a second, looked forward to this wedding, then me and him are gonna have a big problem. He won’t get any attention from me for a while.” You firmly said, making a sense of empathy fall through the crew again. Luffy promised to forward the message (Nami promising to forward it if the rubber man forgot) and you went off to gather supplies. You knew Luffy would get him back and it’s only fair that Sanji knew what he was coming back to.

Although your threat was sincere in the moment, you knew that the second you saw the blonde man again you wouldn’t hesitate to throw yourself at him. Even now, you couldn’t deny that your heart ached from missing him so fiercely.


	12. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Request: How about a female reader that surprises their boyfriend for their birthday? With Zoro and Sanji (and Chopper too, but as a best friend kinda way)? (March 13th, 2018)

**Roronoa Zoro:**  He has no idea that it’s his birthday, much less what (Y/N) is up to. She had to do a lot to get this birthday perfect for the green haired swordsman. She bribed Luffy and Usopp to leave the deck alone when Zoro went for his nap and asked Chopper to join him, knowing that her boyfriend had a soft spot for the little reindeer. She also asked Sanji not to pick a fight with him, which she just needed to ask politely. She even had saved up enough money to pay Nami part of his debt. **  
**

Of course, Zoro noticed that the deck was quieter than usual but as long as there weren’t any attacks, he didn’t really think to question it. Chopper had left before he woke up and he found that he woke up to one of the greatest naps he’s had in awhile. He stretched his arms above his head and groaned when he heard a couple pops. He was about to open his eye but felt something drop in front of him. The floorboards had vibrated from the force of it and it made him crack his eye open to confront what it was. In front of him, (Y/N) was leaning against a barrel that reached her waist and the kanji for sake was on the side of the barrel facing him. She smiled before tapping the top of the barrel.

“I’m glad you’re finally up. I can keep the crew at bay for only so long. They really want to party.” He raised an eyebrow before standing up and helping to move the barrel for her.

“Party? For what?” She looked exasperated as she pointed to a part of the deck.

“Are you serious? You really don’t know?” He shook his head but before she could say anything more, the crew had emerged from below deck with their own decorations before Luffy and Usopp cheered out: “Happy Birthday!”

(Y/N) giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, whispering, “they really want a party.” Zoro went over the day in his head and cracked a smile, placing his hand on top of her head and ruffling her hair.

“Thank you.” He murmured before chaos erupted on the ship.

 **Black Leg Sanji:**  He never really celebrated his birthday before meeting the crew. It was just another day for him but, now, he was accustomed to the parties that his captain threw. At the moment, however, it was a bit nerve wracking what (Y/N) was up to. All he knew was that she had made it everyone’s mission in the crew to keep him away from the kitchen. He had just finished up the meal that was for the party when (Y/N) had hired Franky to basically drag him out of the kitchen. With a quick kiss on his cheek, she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the man blushing, confused, and locked out of his own domain.

It had been almost an hour and, although everyone tried to get him to relax and join the party, he couldn’t help his gaze from landing on the door to the kitchen once again. He trusted her but his fingers twitched at wondering what she was up to in there. He was very particular in where everything would be placed so this was a real test of trust. Every time he got near the door, a member would get between and lead him away. He sighed and sipped at the drink in his hand. His head immediately turned to the kitchen when the door creaked open, his eyes immediately widening.

(Y/N) balanced a five tier cake on her hands, easily as tall as her, and her eyes were turned upward to make sure that the top wouldn’t tip over. She had flour on her cheek and a couple stains on the front of her clothing, the colors the same as the cake that was decorated in her hands. Franky immediately took the cake from her and placed it on the empty space on the table. She was grinning as she lit the candles on each of the tiers with his lighter that he left there. Sanji felt a sting behind his eyes and a grin on his face before he went over to her. His eyes left the cake for a second to look at her and his grin widened.

“You made this?” He asked, already knowing the answer. She giggled and nodded, throwing her arms around him.

“I learned from the very best.” He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face to her shoulder. His face immediately flared up when she stated that the next surprise would be when the two of them were somewhere private. Those words and her smirk stayed in his mind as the crew hurried him to blow out the candles.

 **Tony Tony Chopper:**  He felt like the luckiest reindeer alive! Not only had his birthday finally come up but that also meant that Christmas was tomorrow! To add to the luck, the crew had docked just in time to celebrate on land! His best friend, (Y/N), had promised to spend all day with him to celebrate his birthday. She had first taken him to town where a Christmas festival was being held and took him to every ride he wanted, even if that meant going on the carousel enough times to make her dizzy. After those were done, she bought him all the cotton candy he wanted, except she had to finally put a limit when he wanted his fifth one and warned him about a stomach ache. Then, it was the stalls with the games! The two of them played games until she ran out of beris. When the sun had went down and the moon took its place, she suggested the biggest surprise of all.

With it being a spring island during its winter phase, she was sure that there would be at least one cherry blossom tree and she was right. Getting to the edge of the forest, Chopper’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the bursts of pink in front of him. The moon illuminated the pink flowers and the wind made them rustle and float along. Chopper grinned as he ran to each tree, admiring and screaming about how pretty they looked.

(Y/N) smiled as she watched him run back and forth. She almost squealed with surprise when he changed course and ran right into her legs, his little hooves wrapping right behind her knees. A soft smile lifted her lips and she bent down to his level to give him a hug.

“Thank you, (Y/N).” She heard him say, muffled by his face in her chest. She giggled and smoothed out his fur.

“For my best friend, anything. Let’s head back now. The crew is probably already partying without us.” At the pout on her lips, he giggled and nodded, heading back with her, his hoof in her hand just as snow started to fall from above.


	13. Kissing Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Request: so i'm a sucker for the whole 's/o kissing their scars' so could i get that for sabo, luffy and thatch? thank you!! (March 25th, 2018)

**Monkey D. Luffy:**  Luffy never really slept for many hours, unless it was after a fight, and he knew that. You often told him after said battles. So, when he woke up hours before the sun would even be up, he groaned and opened his eyes, a small pout on his lips. He felt your breath slowly blowing the hair on his forehead around, making him snicker to himself and nuzzle his face in your chest, arms tight around your waist. He heard you groan softly and he wondered if he woke you up. Hopefully! He gets so bored alone. **  
**

“Luffy?” He heard your soft and scratchy voice call into the dark. “You’re up already?” You murmured, a soft hum leaving his lips when your hand stroked the black strands of his hair in the way that he liked it.

“Yeah. I’m bored.” He whined softly, his own voice scratchy from sleep. He heard your soft chuckle and he could only smile at it. He loved your laugh.

“Why not get some more sleep?”

“I’m awake already, though.” Another chuckle came from you and you adjusted yourself to prop up on your elbows over him. He smiled at you but tilted his head to one side. What were you up to? Eyes adjusted to the dark already, he watched you lift your hand and brush your fingertips over his bare chest where his muscles contracted from your sudden touch. He called your name but continued to watch as you lowered yourself to kiss the scar that permanently marked his body. He seemed to hum again when you pressed kisses all along the mark up to his neck, your lips brushing his skin until you got to some scars and it was a proper peck to each one. Even on his shoulders and neck, he had smaller scars unnoticeable to anyone else but you and the crew. At the sensation of your soft lips against those parts of his body lulled him into exhaustion but he continued to watch.

You moved your hands to cup his face and turned his head gently so that you could press a lingering kiss to the scar under his eye, making said eye close and snicker at your smile against his skin. You pinched his cheeks and stretched them gently, making him grin at you.

“You’re so strong… “ His grin showed the sleepiness he felt after basically given a massage from you.

“I have to be.” You hummed as a response and placed another kiss over the scar before finally pressing your lips together with his. He smiled into it, just like always, and, when you pulled away, he yawned. You laid back down next to him and he immediately clung onto your waist again, making home in your chest, like usual. You rested your head against his and yawned yourself, smiling as you dozed off to sleep after hearing his even breaths and snores.

 **Sabo:**  It was obvious that in his position that Sabo would have scars but he couldn’t help but feel insecure about the scars he bore, especially the one on his eye. He would catch his negative thoughts quickly and brush them off but, sometimes, when the two of you were truly alone, he would get lost in those thoughts and wonder if you would have liked him better without such imperfections marking his skin. He plopped himself down on the bar stool and leaned his arms against the counter, the emptiness of the room making it easy for him to get lost in his own head. He reached up to touch the skin under his eye, still feeling the unevenness of it, and jumped when you wrapped your arms around his neck from behind and pressed a kiss to the back of his head.

“What are you up to?” He turned a light shade of pink and he tilted his head back to look at you, a small smile on his lips at seeing your happy expression.

“Resting and thinking.” He watched as you circled around him and the counter, putting your elbows on the surface and leaning forward toward his face.

“Mind if I ask what you’re thinking about?” He bit the inside of his cheek before meeting eyes with yours.

“Are… Are you sure you don’t mind it?” You knew what he was talking about. Being with him for these past couple of months, you were not blind to the insecurities he carried. You let out a soft sigh and pushed yourself further even more, leaning very close to him now.

“Sabo-”

“I know you said that you are but doesn’t it bother you? I mean it’s not discreet at all-” You interrupted him when you pressed a fleeting kiss to the scar on his left eye.His face turned a light red as you pulled back and grabbed his hands, pressing even more kisses to his hands where there were even smaller scars there from his years as a revolutionary. He was completely frozen, watching as you continued to kiss his scarred skin before returning to the one on his eye, moving to cup his face as the kiss was much longer than the others. He felt his face was on fire when you pulled back but he didn’t hate it. He really hoped he didn’t actually accidentally set something on fire. At your soft smile and giggle, he shyly met with your eyes.

“I love you. That includes your scars.” He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded slightly, reaching up to touch his eye, an overflow of emotions hitting his chest all at once. You noticed this and let out a small laugh, circling around the counter to get between his legs and hug him. “Aww, Sabo~!” He hugged you back, whining softly at the teasing in your voice and hiding his face in your shoulder.

 **Thatch:**  It was a peaceful night. One that he adored the most, especially when you were here beside him in his room. You were laying on top of him, arms resting against each side of his head and curled at the top so that your fingers played with his hair. He was smiling up at you as you focused in on his hair, admiring the softness. He wanted your attention so he pressed a quick kiss to your lips, getting what he wanted as you met eyes with him and smiled. Although, he noticed that you still played with his hair.

“Is my hair that interesting to you, (Y/N)-chan?” You shrugged and leaned down, bumping your nose against his and he nuzzled back in retaliation.

“You do style it very peculiarly.” He pouted, although you could see the mirth in his eyes.

“That’s rude, (Y/N)-chan. I’m hurt.”

“Hmm… You love me.” Your small laugh made him smile once again. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself relax after such a hard day. He felt your fingertips brush against the scar that was next to his eyes. He could feel your fingers on the top of the scar, where his eyebrow was, and down to the top of his cheek. His smile seemed to widen as your fingers were replaced with your lips. The skin under your lips seemed to heat up and he could only chuckle as your kisses became more playful and you made exaggerated ‘muah’ sounds against his heated skin.

“Is my head that intriguing for you?” He opened his eyes when you pulled back and, dear lord, the gaze on your face made his heart almost flip out of his chest.

“Everything about you is intriguing.” He smiled before cupping your own face and moving his hand through your hair, admiring the softness of it when he pulled you down lightly. His lips met with yours, heart fluttering with your own.

“I love you.” He murmured when he pulled away and tugged you down into his arms and against his chest. He felt the way your fingers pressed against his sides and rubbed there soothingly, feeling the love that you always say you have for him in action.


	14. Dancing Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Request: Can you do Zoro dancing with the reader? One can be bad at it and help the other maybe? (March 25th, 2018)

**Roronoa Zoro:**  Your partner was a very interesting man. How could he swing a sword around so gracefully and take down hundreds of enemies with a swingle swipe but dancing? Forbid the thought. If it wasn’t obvious, he was very stubborn. During the party, you found yourself sitting next to him, head on his shoulder as everyone either danced or drank their worries and injuries away, your boyfriend doing the latter. The music had been upbeat all night and your feet would tap along to it.

You saw that most people were either dozing off from the excitement or passing out from drinking too much. You yawned and covered it up with your hand but continued to listen to the musicians that were relentless in their songs, Brook being one of them. You looked up at the swordsman and noticed how he yawned after chugging another mouthful of sake. He glanced at you when you shuffled beside him and stood up. He looked at your outstretched hand and raised an eyebrow while meeting your eyes. You smiled at the man and tilted your head back towards where the music had slowed to a soft melody.

“Will you dance with me?” You asked, making him let out a grunt.

“I don’t dance.” He responded making you pout slightly.

“Please? I’ll lead. No one’s even paying attention.”

“That’s still embarrassing.” He murmured, eyes darting around to see that you had, in fact, been right about no one paying attention. You crouched down to be face to face, cupping your own face and pouting, an expression that you knew drove him crazy.

“Please, Zoro? It’ll only be for one song and then we can go to bed if you want.” You whined softly, making him groan and mutter something under his breath that you couldn’t quite catch. After a moment, he sighed and nodded. You grinned and stood up, holding out your hand to him. He sighed again and put his hand in yours, pushing himself up with your help. Even with a lot of people knocked out, Zoro couldn’t help but scan and make sure that no one was watching them. A small blush filled his cheeks when he noticed that it was the musicians who caught the two of you, looking more than eager for someone to enjoy their music.

“One song, got it? And you can’t yell at me if I step on you. I don’t dance.” He muttered, making you roll your eyes and giggle.

“Relax. I’m a pretty good teacher. Now, stop with the excuses and put your hands on my waist.” Although he had a light blush, he did as you told and placed his much larger hands on your waist. You wrapped your hands around his neck and met eyes with him. “I’m going to lead, alright? Just step along with me.” At his small nod, you took a small step, his foot taking one back. The first initial steps were shaky and he was looking down at his feet. Even while he watched his feet, he accidentally stepped on your own, letting a grunt out every time and his blush darkening. You couldn’t help but giggle at his cute actions and moved one hand to cup his face before tilting it up and pressing a light kiss on his lips. When you pulled away, he had a small scowl on his face.

“What’d you do that for? I could have stepped on you.” You rolled your eyes again. He was really so awkward when it came to things not sword related.

“But you didn’t when I did that. Relax. This is suppose to be fun and intimate if you let it happen.” His blush once again returned full force and he sighed, unable to argue with you.

The song had ended but the two of you failed to notice and the musicians played another. After getting into a comfortable rhythm, you leaned forward and rested your head on his chest, content yet exhausted. You felt his chin rest on top of your head and his arms wrapped around your waist, carefully swaying with you. After this song, you thought with a yawn, we’ll go to bed.


	15. Formal Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Request: How about the reader going to a formal event with their s/o and their s/o's reaction to seeing them? With Sanji, Zoro, and Law? (April 7th, 2018)

**Common Scenario:**  You weren’t completely sure why your captain agreed to this invitation since it could be a trap or something. Some big shot had invited pirates of all kind to come and compete for a prize. In the invitation, however, this big shot was clear that the competition would only start after a night of formality, thus your situation. You were not used to wearing formal wear but you had to follow captain’s orders, who seemed very excited/intrigued for this competition. You finished changing into your outfit and all you had to do left was meet up with your boyfriend. **  
**

 **Roronoa Zoro:**  He was suspicious of this whole thing but he would just keep an eye out since this could be exciting, like Luffy said. His eye was closed behind the tinted sunglasses he wore to pair up with his suit. He rarely dressed up but if he showed up in his usual outfit, the crew would throw a fit. He waited for you to step out of your room so that the two of you could go into this thing together. Maybe there would be booze. Hopefully.

He was only snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. He opened his eye and couldn’t contain the choked sound that came out of his throat and the reddening of his ears. As rare as it was for him to dress up, it was much more uncommon for you to dress up. He couldn’t help but scan you before looking to the side. He heard your footsteps come closer to him and your hand fit itself into his own. He glanced at you from the corner of his eye and could see your shy smile.

“Well?” He grunted before raising an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of your sentence. “Do I look okay?” You received a nod as a response, the most you’d get but you were surprised when you went inside with him and he let your hand go to hold your waist instead, eye glaring behind the sunglasses at whoever even glanced in your direction.

 **Black Leg Sanji:**  He was accustomed to wearing suits so for such a formal event, he whipped out the three piece suit and everything. He was more than excited to see you in your own formal wear so, as your company, he had to dress to impress just like he knew you would. He adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time that night while waiting for you to step down. At the sound of the door, he immediately smiled and clasped his hands together before even looking at you.

“(Y/N)-chwan~! Ready to go?” At your small laugh, his eyes finally met with yours and his jaw dropped. He was sure that he had died and gone to his heaven. Of course, he had imagined how you would look in any formal wear but actually seeing you… Wow, his imagination really didn’t measure up to how amazing you looked. He twirled his way over to you and could only let out a long yell of your name, eyes filling with hearts. You let out a small laugh, grabbing his hands in yours.

“I’m guessing I look okay?”

“You look amazing! Perfect! Flawless even! Ah, if I died right now, I would have no regrets!” You couldn’t help but laugh at his excessiveness and gently knock his head with your knuckles.

“Don’t exaggerate. Let’s get going before Luffy somehow gets us kicked out of the party.” Even after he agreed, you swore that you could see small hearts flying off of him when you wrapped your arm with his.

 **Trafalgar Law:**  He was sure that there was a lot more to this competition than the invitation said and he would get to the bottom of it. Having you by his side during the formal part would make everything that much easier, still he wasn’t used to dressing up quite formally. He couldn’t even remember the last time he dressed formally for anything. He smoothed out his suit jacket and ruffled his hair. Yeah, slicking it back wasn’t for him, he thought to himself. He heard you clear your throat and he turned around to look at you. He opened his mouth to say something but first decided to look you over.

He wouldn’t say he was a man that cared about what his partner wore or anything superficial but he would be lying if he said that seeing you didn’t affect him. He had never seen you in formal wear before so the sight before him intrigued him. He stepped closer to them and gently tugged at some of the fabric to straighten it.

“You think I’ll blend in?” You teased, making him smirk.

“Well, I’m now concerned if you’ll stand out.” He shrugged and wrapped his arm around your shoulders before leading you towards where this formal event was being held. “I’ll just have to make sure that you don’t catch anyone else’s eye.” You rolled your eyes at his complex way of showing his protectiveness but you couldn’t help but perk up when you felt him bring you close to him when someone met eyes with you.


	16. Family Destroyed Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Angst, death, and gore. RAINBOWNINICONO Request: may i have a scenario of katakuri, luffy, law and crocdile for the scenario with the s/os family dies on an island (April 8th, 2018)

(Y/N)- Your name  
(E/C)- Eye color  
(Y/D/N)- Your daughter’s name  
(Y/S/N)- Your son’s name  
(Y/1/T/N)- Your 1st twin’s name  
(Y/2/T/N)- Your 2nd twin’s name

(First scenario is in chapter 2)

 **Charlotte Katakuri:**  He still remembered the day he held his daughter. She barely fit the size of his forearm yet he couldn’t take his eyes away from the crimson eyes staring back at him. He knew that she probably couldn’t see him but he could see her and he never thought that he would understand why his mother wanted kids; here she laid though, his daughter, his everything now. The memories are what keeps him going. When his daughter was 3, he had to send her and his partner away. His partner wasn’t a pirate so he could see how they stiffened and held (Y/D/N) a bit tighter during tea parties and other events in which all of them would converge. They finally expressed their concern and, although he hated the idea, his crimson eyes landed on the small girl running across the room, long crimson hair flying behind her. He found them an island where they would stay and be safe the next day. **  
**

He set them up with someone to accompany them. He didn’t want to leave them unattended. It had been a year since he had seen the two of them and he wanted to see his little girl and his love. It was (Y/D/N)’s birthday and a lot of his siblings convinced him that they should throw a party to gain Mama’s favor, which he would use as an excuse to go get the two of you. He stood at the front of the ship, filled with underlings manning the ships. He could see the island in the distance and once he got closer to the ship, he closed his eyes. He wasn’t able to stop himself from using his haki to check a couple seconds into the future. His eyes snapped open when his vision saw a corpse. He didn’t care about the person that was dead but that was not a good sign. He got off the ship and ordered for the underlings to stay; it’s not like he needed them.

When he got to town, it was too quiet. He immediately hurried to the home he had set up for his partner and immediately saw a body. It was the guard he had given them. He kicked the body over to see any kind of injuries but found none, except for oddly colored skin and some foam in the corner of his mouth. Katakuri gritted his teeth and went up the steps.

_“Daddy! It’s such a pretty house!” At his daughter’s exclamation, he nodded and smiled slightly behind the scarf. Of course it was. He made sure it would be perfect for the two of them._

He bent down to walk through the doorway just like that day and stepped down to the hallway where the door was wide open. The door to (Y/D/N)’s room.

_At her small gasp, he put her down and let her twirl around the room, admiring how she giggled and explored her bed and closet. He took a step back into the hallway where his partner stood, watching him. He moved his scarf to reveal his mouth and gently gripped their shoulders. When they looked at him, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to their forehead, making them smile slightly._

(Y/D/N) was nowhere in sight in the room but he could see her favorite outfits in the laundry basket and her toys scattered all over the floor. He bent down and picked up a small teddy bear; the one she was never seen without. The soft toy was slightly crushed in his hand as he stepped out into the same hallway where he said his goodbyes.

_They couldn’t help it anymore and stepped forward to hug him. His arms came up around them too and the two of them held onto each other for a while until a light weight attached itself to his leg. He pulled back to look at his daughter and picked her up, hugging her close as she hugged his head._

_“I’m gonna miss you, daddy…” She sniffled, making him rub her back._

_“I’ll miss you too.” He looked at his partner and a small smile lifted his lips. “You too.” They smiled softly and nodded, leaning up to peck his lips_

_“We love you, Katakuri. Right, (Y/D/N)?”_

_“Yeah, daddy! I love you!”_

He could still hear those last words as he stepped towards the master bedroom, his free hand landing on the door and pushing the slightly ajar surface open. An unfamiliar feeling immediately affected his eyes as he stepped forward. He fell to his knees next to the bed with his hands hovering over the bed, the bear in his hand landing on the sheets. His partner laid in bed with a coughing mask over their mouth and they were holding (Y/D/N) close to their side. (Y/D/N)… She looked so much paler and thinner. They both did. His hovering hands finally landed on his partner’s leg, head ducked down. A year ago, when he saw a couple people walking around with those masks, he should have known. Tears fell from his eyes and a sob ripped from his throat, a foreign sound that he hadn’t heard in years. He didn’t know how long he stayed there, just caressing their cold faces and hugging their lifeless forms; he just wanted them to hug him back but he knew that they wouldn’t.

He slid to the floor and sat there for who knows how long until his den den mushi rang inside his jacket. He pulled it out and silently clicked it on. The snail took shape of his brother, Perospero.

“What’s taking so long?! Should I tell Mama about the party or what?!” He exclaimed. Katakuri stared at the snail and right as the snail was about to open its mouth, he interrupted.

“There won’t be a party. They’re dead.” He stated, voice cracking yet cold. He clicked the snail off and put it away. He stood up and leaned over them again, hand gently stroking the cold cheeks of his loved ones. He could still hear their voices in his head. As he picked both of them up and held them close, he could hear the faint call of his name and ‘daddy’ but it was all in his head now.

A coldness washed over him as he got to the ship and heard the gasps of underlings. The cause of death was what he had suspected. He could kill any pirate that dared to touch his family, maybe even torture them for however long he felt it was appropriate to. But, this, this was a sickness. Not a physical thing. He couldn’t kill this illness but it killed his family. He mourned silently for his family and he knew that he would mourn forever, there was no other person that understood him like his partner did and no child would match up to (Y/D/N).

 **Monkey D. Luffy:** He was so psyched to get back to (Y/N)! His body still ached from the battle before but even his muscles knew that they were getting to see (Y/N) again so they numbed down for the rubber man. He had bothered Nami all day on how long they would get there and he finally had to settle down when she hit him on the head. He continued to pout and sit on the railing, keeping an eye out for the island that he left (Y/N).

Luffy could only protect them so much on the open sea but since they were his lover and his child, they would be in danger;  he had to say “see ya later” to them on the advice of his crew. It was a tearful goodbye and even he could hear the sobs and tears of his little buddy. (Y/S/N) was an exact duplicate of the rubber man and, despite only being a couple of months old, he loved the rubber man with all his little heart. A year had passed and Luffy wanted to hold his little buddy again! He also missed (Y/N) a lot! The way of contacting became hectic the last month or so and he wasn’t able to talk with them. This would be a great surprise, he thought to himself.

As they got into the magnetic field of the island, he suddenly felt himself tense up and a cold feeling filled his veins. He stood up just as Zoro opened his eye, probably feeling the same energy. The coldness in his veins made his hands shake but he gripped his upper arm and pulled back, his forearm stretching as he swung it forward and reached for the closest tree branch. He didn’t acknowledge his crew’s confused calling of his name as he shot himself forward to the island. When his feet hit the sand, he started sprinting, his hat swinging behind him from the string. His eyes barely processing the burned Big Mom’s flag on the sand.

His lungs, that were once as cold as his veins, were now on fire as he sprinted past the forest that surrounded the town that he left (Y/N) and (Y/S/N). He could remember how (Y/S/N) even sneezed when a butterfly landed on him and he could hear their laugh echo in his ears. When their laugh faded, he felt like cold water landed on him when the forest didn’t even have a simple sound of an animal. Just… The breeze. His feet skidded to a stop in front of the entrance and his pupils even shook from seeing the destruction. Everything was mostly torn down, buildings that were once filled with nice townspeople empty and burned to the ground, bodies laying all over the place with most of them having bullet wounds in the back of their heads.

He almost said the word “dad,” Luffy couldn’t help but think as he sprinted through the town, stopping to shake someone and yell to ask what happened. His hands started to tremble as he called for (Y/N), looking everywhere. His son’s voice stuck in his head, despite it only have been garbles of sounds.

_“Da!”_

_“Ha! See (Y/N)! He’s going to say ‘dad’!” He grinned as they pouted at him._

_“We’ll see. He’s only two months old. Babies make noises.” Luffy stuck his tongue at them._

_“Don’t be jealous!” He laughed and his son squealed. “He’s on my side!”_

Luffy gasped for air as he got to the edge of town, his eyes wide and shaking at the line of people lying on the ground. He almost choked on (Y/N)’s name as he ran down to the front of the town hall where he saw two bodies lying there. He crumbled to his knees, hands shaking as he scooped up (Y/S/N) into his arms and tears rolled down his cheeks. He clutched the small boy to his chest, bigger than when he left but still so small, and his body leaned against the building of the town hall, looking down at his love as well. His partner was covered in bruises that still tinted their body and they were pale. The bullet wound in their head matched the others in town. His son, oh his son, the small boy before him had scratches on his arms and face but he also had the same wound in the back of his head. The blood that coated Luffy’s hands only made it real that this had just happened. Oh god, it had just happened…

The crew had just gotten out of the forest as the loudest and most heartbreaking yell filled the air, making the leaves of the trees shake. The yell was Luffy’s. As if a switch was flipped, they all sprinted toward where they could hear their captain’s sobs and yells. Chopper and Zoro being in the front of the crew and they could all hear thumping among the sobs when they got closer. When they got there, the scene itself made them sick to the stomach yet their captain made their hearts ache and tears spring in many of their eyes. Zoro stepped toward his captain, the first one to actually snap out of the shock.

Luffy’s eyes had rolled back into his head, his arms tight around (Y/S/N)’s lifeless form, and he was banging his head against the wall he was leaning on, causing his own blood to smear on the wall. The yells and his tears never ceased, even as Zoro stepped forward and placed his hand between the wall and Luffy’s head, successfully stopping it from thumping even more against the wall and causing more injury. Chopper had carefully taken the small boy from him, his arms falling to his sides without (Y/S/N) there. Zoro hoisted his captain up and over his shoulder after attempts of getting him up. The rubber man choked on his own sobs, the names of his lover and son on his tongue when he gasped for air.

Suddenly, the sobs stopped and Chopper noticed that the man had passed out. He sniffled as he looked at (Y/S/N) in his arms before looking at (Y/N), their body laying there, eyes half lidded. Chopper placed the child carefully next to their parent and carefully closed their eyes with his hoof. Chopper took his hat off and placed it over his chest, eyes closed and ducking his head with tears falling and sobs leaving his own mouth. The rest of the crew stayed in silence, mourning the loss of two of their own. In a simple movement, all of them were huddled together, except for Zoro who stayed to the side, holding his captain’s unconscious body. In hushed mumbles, they agreed to wait for Luffy to get up and prepare a proper funeral for the two. Sanji and a couple others went off to start the graves of the other town members as well.

When Luffy woke up, he broke down again but his crew was there this time. His crew would mourn with him, comfort him, and do whatever they could. When Ace had died, they could only imagine the pain he went through but now… they didn’t have to. It hurt them to see him like that but they knew that he was feeling much worse than they’d ever know.

 **Sir Crocodile:**  First thing to get out of the way, he’s never seen himself as a husband. Second, the thought of children had never even appeared in his mind. Third, he had a number of enemies that would hurt his family if he ever had one. So, this was his life. He was a husband, a father, and a pirate. The day he met his partner was one he would never forget and knew that he couldn’t let them go; which led to marriage. He had two kids. A 4 year old boy and a 2 month old girl. It could have been the perfect family unit if he weren’t arrested. When activities in Alabasta didn’t go as he planned, he needed a back-up for his family. He would send them off to an island with subordinates to keep them safe and away from Navy eyes. 

_He got down on one knee in front of his son who had small tears in his eyes as his partner held their daughter in their arms behind the young boy._

_“Why can’t we stay, daddy?”_

_“I’ve got work to do here, (Y/S/N).”_

_“T-Then I can stay with you! I can help you, daddy!” Crocodile stared at his son, messy black hair and (E/C) eyes staring back at him with a pout._

_“You can’t help me here but you can help me there.” At the twinkling in his son’s eyes, he knew that he was getting kind of used to this whole dad thing._

_“How can I do that?!” Crocodile gestured to his partner and the baby girl sleeping in the crook of their arm._

_“You’ve got to protect your sister, right?” The little boy nodded furiously and stood tall._

_“Y-You can count on me, daddy! I’ll take good care of (Y/D/N)!” Crocodile grunted but raised his hand to ruffle his hair._

_“I know I can count on you.”_

Using his devil fruit, he flew on a sand cloud towards the island, his hook smoking and his heart clenching painfully. He got a report once he escaped Impel Down, months after not seeing his family. This report had an ambush on the town where his beloved family stayed. He landed in the middle of the town, buildings still burning and people running around trying to put out the licking flames. He watched as people ran around, mayhem had hit the town. Fists clenching tightly and teeth gritting against each other, he sprinted. He sprinted so fast that his jacket had flown off, yet he didn’t care.

_Crocodile held his daughter as he looked at his partner._

_“Our second kid, huh?” His partner rolled their eyes and gently fixed the small tuft of black hair on her head._

_“You love her. Don’t pretend like it’s a hassle.” Crocodile grunted and gave his partner (Y/D/N) back, careful to not hurt her with his hook._

_“She’s my kid so she’ll obviously be great.”_

He slammed the front door opened and looked around for his family. He saw a blood trail leading from the front door to the back room and he felt like the air was sucked out of him. He charged to the room but fell against the doorway of the room as he saw his partner’s bloody and bruised body slumped across their closet. He went over and dropped to his knees, lifting them by the shoulders and shaking them, blood still pouring from the corner of their mouth. His hands shook slightly but he laid them back down carefully on the ground. Where were his kids? He forced himself up to his feet and rushed back down the hallway, following the light blood trail that headed to the nursery he had his subordinates build. He shoved the door open and stumbled slightly at the sight before him.

_(Y/S/N) stood on the tips of his toes by the bassinet in the nursery, trying to catch a glimpse of his newborn little sister. Crocodile noticed and put his hands on the small boy to pick him up and help him look over. The younger boy smiled and reached out to gently touch the baby girl’s cheek. The 4 year old looked back at his father and grinned._

_“That’s my little sister!” A small smile lifted the usually stoic man and nodded._

_“Yeah. That’s her. You have to watch over her when you’re away, right?” The young boy nodded and saluted his dad._

_“I’ll protect (Y/D/N) while we’re away, daddy! I’m a big boy!”_

He remembered that day very well, his son’s voice going over in his head and the small garbles of his daughter. He could feel how his throat tightened up and he stepped towards the bassinet. His son laid face down in front of the bassinet, bruises all over his arms and a small pool of blood under him from what Crocodile could see. He stepped over and picked up the young boy, cradling in his arms like when he was a newborn. He could now properly see that his boy was covered in defense marks and his skin was much darker from the bruises. He was still just a baby. He held the boy close to his chest in his human arm and looked over the bassinet. His baby girl was dead in the bassinet, her own bruises covering her body. He ducked his head and held the boy tight in his arm, landing on his knees and resting his head against the side of the bassinet.

_“Daddy!”_

_“Welcome home, Crocodile.”_  

He had secured everything but this still happened. The ringing in his ears had finally dulled down and he could hear the panic and yells from town. He looked down at his son and pushed himself up. He carried the young boy to his own bed and laid him down. Even if he was dead, the logical side of Crocodile was thrown out the window and all he felt like he could do was at least have his son comfortable. He even tucked him in.

As he stepped out of the house, sand started to swirl around him and his hook, his human hand clenched and he sent his sand out on the hunt. He had a new goal now, he thought to himself as he walked back to his base where his subordinates would be. He would find who did this to his family and he would watch the life slip out of their eyes just as they had done to his family.

At the orders of the eerily calm man, the men that worked under him scrambled to find the culprits of this horrendous crime. Even they were affected by this loss, their boss’ partner was caring and they had often helped to care for the newborn and play with (Y/S/N). A couple of them were sent out to retrieve the bodies and prepare a service for them; many of them had tears in their eyes when they brought them back. All of them wanted to avenge the family but no one wanted more revenge than Crocodile.

 **Trafalgar Law:**  He finally found someone that cared for him and actually made him believe that he could have a future with them beyond avenging Corazon. Then his children came into his life and he knew that this is what he wanted. It had been two years since he saw them, hiding them away since the war. He didn’t want anyone in the world to know about them because then they’d be in danger, especially with the man he was after.

_“Daddy!”_

_His three year olds ran over to him, squealing happily as he crouched down and held his arms open. Once the identical twin boys reached his arms, Law brought them close to his chest, making them squeal again. He rested his head against (Y/1/T/N)’s head while (Y/2/T/N) played with his goatee. Both looked exactly like him but had his partner’s personality, which he had hoped for. It had been hard after the Marineford war but that made the danger much more prominent. He didn’t want this conversation with his boys but he had to. He already talked to his partner and he thought that was hard, but looking at the twinkling eyes of his boys… He had no idea it would be this difficult. He pulled them back and rested his arms against his knees as his two boys smiled at him._

_“Boys, I’ve got some bad news.” They gasped in unison and each took a hand of his in theirs, making a smile quirk his lips. Their unison was one of his favorite traits of theirs._

_“What, daddy?!” There it is again. He sighed as he watched his two boys. He was young when he met his partner and he was a young father too. With his partner though, his two boys grew up well and, just the thought of missing milestones with his boys, brought a sick feeling to his stomach._

_He told them and they cried. They cried and cried, even after Law hugged them close and tried to comfort them. It broke his heart when they clung onto his partner and went to ignore him._

The submarine emerged from the ocean to the island and, as they were about to head off, the island shook violently and Law’s ears were filled with screams. His grip tightened on his sword and he found himself sprinting down the path. The screams only got louder in his ears as the only thought in his head was the hope that his family wasn’t apart of the screaming.

_He remembered landing on the island and his partner going on ahead with Bepo and the rest of the crew to put their belongings in the house. He carefully helped his twins down, even when they were still pouting and upset with him. They held each others’ hands as they followed their other parent, making Law sigh and follow. Before they entered the house, he called their names. Even though they were upset, they didn’t have the heart to disobey their father so they both turned around and walked over to his sitting position. They both looked at the ground and Law turned his head to meet their eyes._

_“Mind telling me why you’re so mad at me? (Y/1/T/N)? (Y/2/T/N)?” Both pouted but one of them tilted his head up with tears in his eyes._

_“I’m mad because you’re leaving us!” The other twin nodded before sniffling._

_“Do you not love us anymore, daddy?!” Law sighed as he looked at the two of their teary faces._

_“Of course I love the two of you. I love (Y/N) too. I’m not leaving you three here because I want to-”_

_“Then why?!” They both exclaimed. A moment of silence filled them and he decided to shrug off his hoodie and show them his tattoos. He pointed to the one on his chest._

_“This is for Corazon. But these-” He pointed to the heart tattoos he had on each shoulder. “-these two right here are for the two of you.”_

Law sprinted through town as the townspeople ran past him in the opposite direction. His veins went cold as he spotted a familiar jolly roger and the iciness in his veins turned into pure hatred. If his family was hurt- He couldn’t even fathom what he would do. When he got to town square, he searched frantically through the people, injured, dead, and alive. His vision was blurred at how frantically he searched. Through all the mayhem and screaming, he heard one sole voice scream. The voice he would recognize miles away.

“Daddy!” He turned his head and, from the shadows, (Y/2/T/N) crawled out, a line of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth and tears flowing down his cheeks. Law ran over and dropped his sword as he kneeled down next to his son and carefully lifted him. He had cuts covering his arms and his stomach had a wound that was bubbling with blood. (Y/2/T/N) let out a sob and coughed out blood. Law covered his child’s stomach with his hand to stop the bleeding but he knew he had to do something to save his son.

“Daddy’s here! Daddy’s gotcha! Where’s your brother?! Where’s-?!” He asked the child. If they were around, he could take them all to the ship and help them. If one twin looked like this, his gut twisted uncomfortably at the thought of what the other and his partner looked like. He was interrupted with a choked sound and a sob.

“D-Dea-” His own sentence was cut off by his gasp and Law could see that his pupils trembled. Law grit his teeth and heard Bepo and Penguin running close. He turned his head to look at them.

“Find them!” He held his hand out and made a room around them to transport back to the submarine’s infirmary.

_His sons gently traced the hearts on his shoulders and he could see their mesmerized faced. He smirked a bit when they suddenly touched their own arms and looked in awe._

_“I want one!”_

_“Me too! Me too!” Law shook his head, his smirk widening._

_“(Y/N) would kill me. But I know that you don’t want me to leave. I don’t want to leave but I have to keep the three of you safe. You understand, right? You’re smart boys.” Both boys nodded slightly, making Law smile genuinely at them. He raised his hands to their heads and ruffled the boys’ hair. “Good boys.” He opened his arms and both of them tumbled forward and hugged him, ending up on his lap. “I love you, (Y/1/T/N). I love you, (Y/2/T/N).”_

_“I love you, daddy!” They both chirped, making Law chuckle._

Law cursed as he went to work on his son’s stomach wound, hands coating in blood. His son was just grasping for his life and he had closed his eyes. Law felt the sting in his eyes as he shook his son while his other hand tried to sew up the wound.

“(Y/2/T/N)! Stay awake for me, buddy! You’re gonna make it! You’re gonna make it!” He wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince his boy or himself. He let out a shaky breath as his hands never stopped working. If he was actually left without his love and his twins…. He wouldn’t be able to handle even the thought. He was a realistic man but there was hope in him that Penguin would find (Y/N) and Bepo would show up with (Y/1/T/N) on his shoulders. The logical side of him quickly squashed those hopes with one thing. The boy on the operating table in front of him was no liar.


	17. Daydreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Request: Could I get a scenario where Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro notice their crush zoning out a lot and confront them, then their crush ends up confessing to them? (July 1st, 2018)

**Black Leg Sanji:**  He was in love. Sanji was known for easily falling for people but with you it was completely different. His feelings of enamor for you never seemed to disappear or dissolve; in fact, they actually inflated to enormous lengths since he had met you. He thought it was the same admiration that he had for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan but you were much different. When it came to you, he didn’t have to take you a drink because you were right there in the kitchen with him. He found himself having a warmth in his chest whenever you joined him in the kitchen. When you looked over his shoulder and asked him questions on cooking, he felt like he could melt right into his shoes.

His favorite thing about you though is your cute expression when you daydreamed. When you would join him in the kitchen and he was just waiting for something to boil or something mundane, he would glance at you and found you daydreaming. You would lean on your palm and stare at the wall across from yourself and eventually your lips would tilt up at a particular thought and he would find himself admiring your serene expression. Yeah, he had it bad.

He had his back to the door while he was cooking dinner. He heard the door swing open and he knew who it was even without turning around.

“Sanji~ What are you making?” He heard your sweet voice ask, getting louder as you walked closer. You smiled and he stopped stirring to look at you, hands clutching together and his pupils turned into little hearts.

“I’m making dinner, (Y/N)-swan~! It’s a new recipe that I’m trying but it’s just a lot of stirring so far.” You hummed as you looked over the pot, making his heart flutter at how close you suddenly got.

“I see. Well, mind if I keep you company?” He smiled, trying to calm his racing heart.

“I could never mind, (Y/N)-swan~” He swore he spotted a blush on your cheeks but pushed the hope away as quickly as it came. You sat down at your usual spot and, again, he found himself glancing over at you. You were as beautiful as ever and he found himself sighing every time he glanced at you.

He was amazed at how quickly and deeply you would daydream. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had run in 3 times and he kicked them out 3 times, yet you were still in your same daydream state. He put the stew to simmer and decided to sit down across from you and see how long it would take for you to notice him. He leaned forward on the table and mimicked your position, smiling as he took in your features. Was this weird? Maybe but it’s just to figure out how long you would take to notice him!… Yeah, that’s what it was. He noticed that you were smiling again and wondered what you could be thinking about that brought out that smile. After a couple of minutes, he stood up and leaned over so that his arms rested against the wooden table and he was much more closer to you this time. He smiled at the glazed look over your eyes and gently tapped the table.

“(Y/N)-swan~” At the call of your name, he could see that, after you blinked, your eyes seemed to refocus on him and your cheeks were suddenly shaded a red hue. You looked even cuter! He wouldn’t say it out loud since you would most likely be embarrassed so he decided to just grin back at you. The smile that had momentarily disappeared came back and your cheeks seemed to redden even more. Cute~ Before he could even question, what you were thinking or smiling about, you had dropped your hand from your palm to the table and pushed yourself up so you were leaning forward as well.

When did his vision get blurry? Were his pupils shaking? Was it just him or did you get closer? He couldn’t even let out a squeak as you leaned forward the rest of the way and brushed your lips against his so lightly that he was sure that he could have imagined it. When you pulled back, he was suddenly off the bench and on the ground, laying on his side.

“Sanji!” He faintly heard your voice but all he could actually process was what you had done. Was his nose bleeding? That would be embarrassing! Not in front of you! Oh and there you were know, kneeling next to him and shaking his shoulder. He felt the lightheadedness return but also a sense of bliss filled him at the same time. What an exhilarating feeling! Maybe he could tell you his feelings when he gets over the kiss (more like cool down from it) and is more composed.

 

 **Roronoa Zoro:**  You didn’t really notice when you’d daydream, it just happened sometimes. The crew members would tell you that you do it a lot and they often have to snap you out of it. You were sitting on deck with your legs crossed and your elbow resting on your knee, your face resting against your palm. If anyone were to pass by at the moment, they would notice how your eyes were glazed over.

You were used to daydreaming and you were even teased by your crew because you tended to answer honestly when you would space out. You could sit there for hours in your thoughts and the path your thoughts went were never organized but, lately, it seemed like your thoughts always ended up back to a certain swordsman on your crew. Yeah, he was blunt and cold sometimes but you had always admired him. That admiration turned into romantic feelings and you found yourself pining over the green haired man. You hadn’t been on the crew as long as some of the members but you had noticed the small actions that he tended to do to show that he cared when no one noticed; like how little sleep he gets because of his heightened senses in case of danger or the way he glanced over at everyone during battle and stepped in during dire moments.

You were so lost in thought that you didn’t even realize when someone had joined you out on the deck and stood right next to your sitting form.

“What are you doing?” You faintly heard, still too lost in your pining for the swordsman to actually focus in.

“Thinking.”

“About?”

“Zoro.” You hadn’t even realized the mumble that slipped out of your mouth. The view in front of you was suddenly obscured and it made you blink. When you focused in on the figure that was crouching in front of you, a blush made its way up your neck to the tips of your ears. Your eyes met with the gaze of the man that had been the center of your thoughts for ages and you could feel your body stiffen. Now that you thought about it… What had you just said in your state that made him look at you like that? Unbeknownst to you, if you squinted, you could see a light blush on his cheeks.

“You do that a lot?” You cleared your throat in a sad attempt to push away the blush on your face.

“Do what?” His eye broke contact with you for a second before meeting your gaze again.

“Think,” he started, leaning back on his heels so that he wasn’t so close to you anymore, relieving you but also making you sulk internally, “about me.” Your cheeks flared up darker than you even thought was possible for you and ducked your head away from his intense gaze. At your slight nod, you could see from the corner of your eye that he flinched slightly.

“Y-You could say that… It’s only natural for someone to think about their c-crush…” You tried to say cooly but you cursed at your own nervousness for making you stutter; but you did congratulate yourself for the moment of bravery. Silence filled the space between the two of you before you heard shuffling. He sat down next to you with his legs outstretched enough so your thighs were brushing against each other. Even though you were simmering in your own embarrassment, he just leaned back against the railing with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. You gathered your courage to look at him and a fluttering sensation filled your chest when he forced a yawn to hide the blush on his cheeks, much more noticeable than the initial blush. The two of you sat in silence once again that you took as awkward.

“Um… I should go-” You cleared your throat and tried to push yourself up to your feet… that is until you felt a slight tug on your shirt.

When you looked at the swordsman, he didn’t say anything to address you but from the blush on his cheeks and how his lips were pressed tightly together, you slowly sat back down next to him, closer than before so your thighs were pressed together this time. Another tug and now your head was leaning against his shoulder, making your cheeks flare up again. When you heard the soft snores, you let out a sigh, relieved more than anything now. He wasn’t always the romantic type so you’d take this silent confession as a win.

 

 **Sniper King Usopp:**  Your captain had asked for you to keep him company while fishing as Usopp went to water his plants. You argued that Luffy didn’t even talk when he was fishing but ultimately gave in when he pouted and said “captain’s orders.” As you suspected, the rubber man focused in on fishing and the two of you sunk into silence, leaving you to daydream like you usually do.

Usopp had just finished watering his plants when he walked out on deck. He spotted you and Luffy fishing and smiled before stepping over to possibly join the two of you; he blushed lightly at the thought of talking with you while ‘fishing.’ When he got closer, however, he could see that the fishing reel on your rod was spinning way too fast and he could see that the line was becoming tighter. His eyes widened and he called your name while running the rest of the way to the railing the two of you were sat at.

You hadn’t noticed that the fishing line had started to tug until it was too late. When the line had stretched tautly, you were pulled off the ship. Your reel fell out of your hands and you closed your eyes as you felt yourself fall towards the ocean, waiting for the impact of the waves below. Suddenly, you weren’t falling anymore and there was a warm hand grasping yours.

“Go, Usopp!” You heard your captain yell, making you open your eyes. The object of your affection had grasped onto your hand while leaning over the railing, successfully stopping you from hitting the water. He reached his other hand down to you so you could get a hold of it, which you did. He pulled you up with a couple of grunts and helped you settle on your feet after going over the banister. You let out a breath that you hadn’t realized you were holding and actually found it quite difficult to catch your breath. At the sound of yells, you turned your head and saw that Chopper was cheering Luffy on as he had your fishing rod in his hands and he fought against the fish that almost pulled you overboard.

“You alright, (Y/N)?” You turned back to your crush’s voice, blushing lightly at the look he was giving you and how he started to circle you; his eyes looked you up and down frantically.

“I’m fine,” you were able to get out through your still clenched throat, “don’t worry. You got here just in time. So… Thank you.” He stopped circling you to stand in front of you and you noticed that there was a light pink dusting against his cheeks, growing darker after you smiled at him.

“What happened? You almost fell off!” You had hoped he wouldn’t ask. It’d be embarrassing to tell your crush that you almost fell into the ocean from daydreaming about him. You already felt the first blooms of embarrassment fill your chest and show on your cheeks.

“Um… I might have been daydreaming…” Usopp raised an eyebrow. Daydreaming? You were so lost in thought that you almost fell off the ship? He knew that you usually daydreamed but to this extent? It must have been important.

“What were you so spaced out about?” He asked, making him tilt his head slightly at how you stiffened. Suddenly, your cheeks flared up with a darker shade of red and he could feel his own ears and cheeks heat up just from how cute you looked.

Your thoughts were running a mile a minute. Maybe this was your chance to reveal to your crush that you actually had a crush on him. Usopp was a nice guy so, even if he didn’t feel the same way, he would turn you down nicely; that’s what you told yourself but that didn’t calm you in the slightest. Fear went through your veins at the thought of being rejected but you also couldn’t hold onto these unrequited feelings any longer. It sucked!

Before you could process any further, your mouth opened up and said, “You.” You didn’t think your cheeks could flair up any more but they did and so did his. Oh no, did you embarrass him?

His heart was about to implode. You were thinking about him? What did that mean? Was it what he was hoping it meant? Did you mean it in a friendly way? What did it mean?! Before he could even get a single question out, a shadow had casted over the two of you, making both of you momentarily forget your flustered state and look up. Your eyes widened as you looked at the giant fish falling above you, ignoring the whooping yells of your captain. You felt hands on your shoulders and you were pulled back once again into a hard chest. The deck under your feet rumbled as the fish landed on the hardwood floor and the sheer size of it made a shiver go down your spine. That’s the thing that almost dragged you into the ocean. You cringed at the mere thought but your attention was brought back to the man behind you clearing his throat. You turned around to look at him and your blush returned at full blast. His own face was a lovely shade of red and he was looking to the side.

“Um… W-Want to go check on the plants with m-me while Sanji figures this fish out?” His question caught you off guard but you nodded, unsure that you wanted to be around the chaos that was your crew preparing for dinner. Also, any moment alone with the man of your affections was always welcomed.

“Yeah! I’d love to!” He gave you a smile, sending your heart into overdrive.

“I’ll show you some of my new plants.” You nodded and smiled back, momentarily forgetting  your outburst earlier… that is until he held out his hand to you. You looked at it before looking at his turned away face, seeing the redness that covered not only his whole face but even his ears and neck. With the crew’s eyes turned towards the fish, Usopp took you to the garden, hand securely holding yours.


	18. Family Destroyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst, spoilers, gore and blood. Anonymous Request: Do you remember the scenarios, where "Doffy, Sanji, Kid and Marco return their s/o and child(ren) home island/village etc (after a looong time), but the place is full destroyed and their family is... dead? The feeling, the reactions (fe. revenge) or whatever."? I just read that and I LOVED IT OMG!! Can I have it for Law, Shanks, Sabo, Corazon and Ace? But let the s/o maybe not very dead yet? (July 4th, 2018)

First part: Chapter 2

Second part: Chapter 16

(Since I already wrote Law’s, the original is in chapter 16 and I made it so he found his s/o instead of his son. Also, I don’t know what ‘not very dead’ means. Anyway, I hope you like it regardless. Also, if you don’t know Corazon then you should skip his because obvious spoilers.)

 **Chief of Staff Sabo:**  Koala glanced over Sabo’s shoulder and a smile made its way to her lips. In his hand was a picture of him with (Y/N) and the tiny bundle that they created. It had been almost a year since they had all seen the three of them together ever since Sabo had to put them into hiding. As the revolutionary became much more infamous, (Y/N) and their newborn daughter were more in danger than ever, despite not being revolutionaries at all. Dragon sent them away and Sabo’s memory of them leaving the base left the blonde in tears.

“You miss ‘em?” Koala asked, making the blonde jump and he glanced at her, feeling a light blush on his cheeks.

“How long have you been standing there?” She rolled her eyes and moved to lean against the railing of the ship, next to where he was sitting.

“For a while. Why are you embarrassed? Everyone gets why you’re excited.” She cupped her face, smiling. “I can’t wait to see (Y/D/N)~ She must be so big now!” A soft smile lifted his mouth again and he looked at the picture once again.

“Yeah. She must be.” Sabo’s head snapped up as a crew member in the crow’s nest called out, “land-ho!’ He grinned and scrambled to his feet before leaning his front over the railing that his back was just leaning against. At the sight of the island, he felt his chest tighten with how fast his heart was beating and the grin on his face seemed to widen. He turned to look at Koala and opened his mouth just as a bright light blinded him followed by an explosion filled his eardrums. Sabo had to hold onto his hat as the explosion was powerful enough to rock the ship.

His vision seemed to narrow in at the island, anything in his peripheral blurring and, before registering the shouts of the ship, he was off, unaware of the other two that sprung into action after him. He wasn’t entirely sure how he got to the sandy coast but he noted that his hands and feet felt like they would melt any moment. Although his legs protested, Sabo found himself sprinting down the pathway as the screams and yells from the village people deafened him. The screaming soon turned into a constant ringing that he had only experienced in moments of unnatural silence.  The building he passed were darkened with soot and there were fires flickering to life so he was sure he was close to the blast zone. Despite the burning in his lungs, legs, and eyes, he kept his pace up and passed people who were running in the opposite direction. His eyes moved from side to side, something that he knew wouldn’t help but caused some ease. That is, until he saw the blast zone where people were much closer to death than they were alive. He couldn’t hear himself but he was sure that he was yelling for (Y/N), although his thoughts were screaming as well so it could be either, realistically. Suddenly a voice stopped the ringing in his ears and brought him back to the chaos around him. Koala’s voice yelling his name.

He whipped around and he was able to spot a group of people pulling others out of a pile of rubble. He recognized that some of them were from the army and panic gripped at his heart from seeing Koala and Hack huddled up to the side, away from the crowds of injured. Sabo felt his throat was closing up but he ran up, finding it even harder to breathe when the scene in front of him finally was processed.

Hack was doing chest compressions on his (Y/N) and Koala was doing child CPR on (Y/D/N), tears threatening to spill as she gave the baby two breaths. Sabo’s hat flew off as he slid to a stop next to Hack, his breath coming out in short puffs.

“Are they-”

“We don’t know. They’ve both lost a lot of blood. (Y/D/N) isn’t breathing.” Hack muttered between the compressions. A cough startled him as he turned to look at your face and Hack stopped the compressions, only to look for something to stop the bleeding in their abdomen.

“(Y/N)!” Sabo choked out, cupping their face and wiping the blood that escaped their lips as he could see their foggy eyes. A small smile barely lifted their lips and he could see how they tried to reach up to touch them.

“S… Sab….” He grasped their hand and lifted it to his face.

“Shh, conserve your energy. You’re going to be fine, got it? So is (Y/D/N).” He squeezed their hand, cursing himself for stuttering at his angel’s name. They only kept that weak smile and that pained him. The both of them knew. “Y-You’re going to be fine, y-yeah?”

They coughed again, spitting out more blood but he didn’t fathom it, his vision blurring and a weak sob escaping his throat. Not again. Only at their weak voice did he will himself to focus in on them.

“Sabo… I have to say goodbye…” They had choked out, their own tears falling and mixing with the pool of blood under them.

“N-No! No you don’t!” He exclaimed, looking at Hack who was putting pressure on the wound but he shook his head when he made eye contact. He desperately looked towards Koala. She had fallen to her knees and stopped CPR while clutching (Y/D/N) to her chest. Her head was ducked down, her hat hiding her face but he could see the shuddering of her shoulders. Sabo tears came like a dam and he turned his attention to his beloved. He crouched further and pressed his forehead against theirs. “Please don’t leave me… Not you too…”

“I… Love you, S… Sabo… “ He let out another choked sob and his tears landed on their face.

“(Y/N), please don’t… Please don’t leave…” At their grip loosening in his hand, a sense of panic made everything in his body go into overdrive. “No! No! NO! (Y/N)!” A couple ways away, another explosion sounded but, this one was not made of gunpowder or dynamite, it was made with flames that deafened the panic, except for the lone scream of a broken man.

 **Donquixote Corazon:**  Rosinante looked over at Law, who was sleeping in a curled up position under the covers, with a cigarette between his fingers before turning to look at the ocean waves. Moments like these pained him the most. His (Y/S/N) would have been his age by now… but Rosinante wasn’t careful. He lost him and… (Y/N). He shut his eyes as the ash from his cigarette hit the ground in front of him. He missed them a lot.

_As he landed on the island that his brother sent him on (coincidentally the one he had left his secret family on), the jittering that was in his chest had automatically stopped when he was in the center of town. It was far too quiet. The air wasn’t right. His Den Den Mushi rang but he paid no mind to it as he took large steps to the small hut that his partner and child called home. He pushed the door open and there, in the den, laid his partner on the couch with his child on their chest._

_They were sick. Anyone could tell that. Body frail and starved, paler than he’s ever seen. He choked out their name, his voice strained from the unuse of it. His chest lightened as they slowly cracked their eyes open but he scrambled to kneel down next to them. Their weak smile made his chest tighten back up._

_“Rosi…” They whispered, raising their hand from (Y/S/N)’s hip but decided against it. “What are you doing here…?” He carefully placed his hand on their thigh and noticed that (Y/S/N) had his face turned away._

_“I was sent to pick up something here.” His eyes slowly scanned them and his boy before meeting their weak smile again. “… What happened here?”_

_“City’s dying…” They mumbled, squeezing the child in their arms. His grip slightly tightened on their thigh but quickly loosened it when they winced._

_“Sorry… What do you mean the city is dying?” They closed their eyes and leaned their head back against the arm of the couch._

_“There was a gas. Filled the whole island. Nothing came of it…. Is what we thought… “ They mumbled, coughing to catch their breath back._

_“You could have told me. I could have-”_

_“What?… You have come so far and stopping your brother from doing this would have raised suspicions…” They opened their eyes and smiled weakly at him. “But you know that too.” He grit his teeth and moved his hand to his son’s back._

_“And (Y/S/N)?…” He was terrified. He hadn’t been this terrified since his father’s death. They looked down at the boy before nuzzling into his blonde hair and peeking at Rosinante again._

_“… Sleeping.” He gently grasped the boy’s shirt and ducked his head down._

_“… You’re dying, aren’t you?” They didn’t answer, instead opting in putting a hand in his hair. They stroked through the roots of his blonde hair before pulling their hand back._

_“You remember our wedding?…” He sniffled but nodded, keeping his tears at bay._

_“Of course I do. We got married in 5 minutes by Sengoku.” He murmured, grasping their hand to his cheek. Their weak giggles made him crack a small smile. They stayed silent for a while, their shaky breaths filling the air and being the only thing giving him hope until they were getting slower. “I missed his birthday…”_

_“He… He didn’t mind… I showed him your letter…” They mumbled, feeling exhausted suddenly. The Den Den Mushi in his pocket rang again, making Rosinante clench his teeth and looked up to put his hand on their cheek. They just smiled weakly and leaned into his touch, their eyes falling close._

_“I… I have to go…” He murmured, a few tears slipping. They moved their head slightly to brush their chapped lips against his palm before letting out a small hum._

_“I do too… I love you, Rosi…” A small sob left his mouth before standing up and leaning over to kiss their forehead._

_“I love you too, (Y/N).” They smiled once more at him before shutting their eyes and resting back against the cushion. Rosinante stuttered in his step but he forced himself to leave the hut. He leaned against the wall and took out the Den Den Mushi, the tears falling endlessly from his eyes._

_“Corazon! Answer faster next time! Are you at the island?” Three taps. “Good. Now, get the package and come back. There’s still some chores to do.” Three more taps. Click._

“Cora-san?” He jumped at the sudden voice of the boy he was accompanied with. “Are you… crying?” He cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes uselessly with his arm.

“Don’t be an idiot. Why would I be crying?” The intense boy raised an eyebrow.

“You answer that.” The older male groaned and flicked his cigarette away, catching his jacket on fire.

“I don’t have to answer that.” He’ll find a cure for Law, he thought as the boy tapped out the fire, and he won’t let his brother get to him either. Not again.

 **Portgas D. Ace:**  He couldn’t catch his breath. His body was burning more than usual but he couldn’t stop now. He didn’t even notice the destruction that had ambushed the town or the people that were on the streets being treated. He’ll regret later not bringing a doctor along with him. He couldn’t stop, even with his heart beating out of his chest. Not when (Y/N) and (Y/D/N) were in danger themselves. He felt his own flames swirling around his arms in preparation for when he caught up to the bastard.

_He should have known something was off when he got on his Striker to go back on his search for Blackbeard. He was almost out of the magnetic field when his Den Den Mushi rang. He slowed to a stop so that he could answer and balanced himself on the waves, something that made (Y/N) go crazy with worry. He picked up and the snail immediately changed expression to a panic one._

_“Daddy!” The snail choked out, making Ace stiffen._

_“Baby? What’s wrong?” His back foot had immediately flared up to step down on the Striker._

_“D-Daddy! Please, h-help-!” The snail squealed only for it to start talking in a smaller voice and saying multiple things, its expression changing rapidly as if trying to keep up with what was happening._

_“(Y/D/N), we have to run!” He heard your voice say before large thumps came through. He almost dropped the snail into the ocean when he swirled his Spiker around and hurried back to the island._

That’s where he found himself at the moment, sprinting through the woods and setting ablaze the grass that he stepped on and trees he passed. Long strings of flames erupted from his fingertips once he caught sight of the open field where he found your form fallen on the ground and your attacker near you. He launched himself into the air and, with a new sense of rage that he hadn’t felt in a long time, his flames shot forward and wrapped themselves around the man like a whip made from fire.

It was as if his ears’ pounding muted the man’s scream and, even though Ace wanted to scorch the man to ash, he had to check on his family. He crumpled to his knees next to (Y/N) and carefully turned them over as they clutched (Y/D/N) to their chest. They were sobbing but their breath kept hitching. His heart raced against his ribcage at the sight of his daughter’s stillness and the blood coating their abdomen and side.

“I-It hurts!” He snapped out of his shock and noticed that his partner was clutching onto (Y/D/N) while their body spasmed and their pupils were dilated. “A-Ace, i-it’s cold…” They murmured before their head shot back and their body’s spasms worsened. Ace cursed and he really wished he paid attention to the old man’s doctors when they were lecturing them. He threw his hands over their wound, wincing at the feel of their blood on his hands but he had to stop the bleeding, despite the tears streaming down his face after looking at the blank eyes of his little girl.

He carefully warmed up his hands, the memory of a doctor saying that he would be great at keeping shock victims in warmth, before facing his partner.

“You’re not leaving me, you got that?” He whimpered and a small spark of hope ignited in his chest at their spasms calming their intensity. The blood through his fingertips, however, spoke differently. Sobs left their lips and he tried his hardest to keep his own at bay.

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?” He met their eyes and saw the cloudiness that filled them, especially after they coughed out some blood.

“No, you’re not! Not if I have anything to say about it!” He stuttered out, looking back at the wound.

“No doctor… Just us out here?… I-I won’t make it…” They whimpered. “(Y/D/N)…. I couldn’t save her….” Ace grit his teeth and glared at the injury, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to do anything about the fatal wound under his hands.

“Shut up. You shut up, right now.” Tears fell and landed on the back of his hands. Damn it! He should have grabbed that doctor when he had the chance! He turned his head over his shoulder to look at the assaulter only to find him gone. Oh, when Ace gets his hands back on him- He couldn’t think of that right now. He turned to look back at his partner, eyes meeting theirs. “If anyone couldn’t save her… or you, it was me…” He could see the light fading from their eyes and he pushed against the wound harder, despite knowing that it was useless. “Don’t you do that.” They sniffled before dragging their hand to his wrist, loosely gripping the red and white bracelet he wore.

“A-Ace… I-I’m s-scared… I don’t want to die…” They whimpered as more tears fell. “She didn’t want to die… I don’t want to die…” They muttered.

Ace ducked his head as he let a sob out and he leaned forward to press his forehead to theirs, shutting his eyes.

“You’ll be okay. I’m right here… You don’t have to be afraid… I’m right here.” He murmured over and over, trying to convince himself more than them. They let out a choked sound and their breathing slowed down significantly. He kept murmuring the same words over and over, even when he pressed his lips to their forehead. He wasn’t a religious man, nor did he ever fool himself into thinking he was, but, at this moment, he would give anything to bring his daughter back and have his partner survive this, even as the blood seeped from between his fingers still.

 **Red Hair Shanks:**  He would give anything to turn back time and save his partner and his boys. He paced the halls outside the doctor’s room, his nails being almost nonexistent from his teeth biting at them. His mind was going a mile a minute and he could hardly keep the worry at bay.

_His mouth hung open as he stepped off the ship and his shoes were immediately soaked. There was barely any sign that they were on the beach with how little sand peaked. He looked back at his crew and warned those with a devil fruit to stay behind while he and the others went into town. Even though he had a smile on his face and his tone was as easy going as ever, his heart raced in a panic. What the hell had happened?_

_As he walked through town, he could see the devastation throughout the town. The streets were flooded, buildings were destroyed, and people were in the streets. The more they made their way through, he felt himself speed up at seeing just as many (if not more) dead citizens than alive ones. He stopped dead in his tracks, ignoring how the water was now actually in his shoes, and noticed a whole section of the city closed off. The section where his partner and his twin boys were. Ben had placed his hand on the tense man before turning to look at the crew._

_“Split up. Find (Y/N). The boys should be with them but keep an eye out in case they’re not all together.”_

_Not all together? There’s no way. The realization that there was a huge chance of his family being split up… Well, it was causing a ghost pain from where he lost his arm and that was never a good sign. He jumped out of his trance when a hand landed on his shoulder again. He turned his head to look at his first mate and he had to take a deep breath after realizing that he hadn’t been breathing._

_“We’ll find them.” The red haired man just stared at the man before him and Ben could see an unusual emotion in his captain’s eyes; fear. Ben led him away to join the search yet he was unnerved at his captain’s unusual silence._

_He pretty much sprinted to the opposite side of the island when Yasopp came through the Den Den Mushi and his message said that he had found (Y/N). He felt like his mind was racing but only with his partner’s name in mind. He finally spotted them with Yasopp crouched next to them and he was lightly tapping their cheeks to keep them conscious. The sniper had also placed them on top of a box with his cape wrapped around them. Shanks stopped in front of their shaking figure and carefully cupped their face in his hands, wincing at their freezing skin. They were taking deep breaths but they were way too far apart to calm Shanks’ anxiety._

_“Babe? Baby, look at me. It’s me.” Their eyelids slowly opened but they were still foggy and their pupils were enlarged and shaking. “Baby, can you hear me? Where are the boys?” His voice was starting to shake as his partner’s eyelids slowly closed again. Their voice let out a pathetic whimper before a breath of his name escaped their lips._

_“Captain,” Yasopp’s voice startled him out of his stupor and the captain looked at him, “we have to take them to the doctor. They don’t look so good.”_

_Suddenly, both of their Den Den Mushis went off and the red haired man’s stomach felt like it dropped to the floor._

The moment he was back on the ship with his crew and his family, he knew that his family would be okay… That is until the doctor spotted them and his usually composed features turned into sheer panic as he called out orders for the crew to take the three to the infirmary so that he can start treating them.

After Shanks tried to burst into the room a couple of times, they forced him to stay out to the hall and locked the infirmary. He couldn’t stop himself from pacing that he was sure that he had made a dent into the hardwood floor. He was left alone by his crew, which he was grateful for, as he wallowed in panic yet he looked for the small ray of hope that he needed to have. His eyes closed and, for a moment, a memory played. The memory of his boys’ 6th birthday. That was almost a year ago and he had promised to take them on the sea with them on their next birthday. Their birthday… Two days from now and he found them like that; at death’s doorstep. He stopped pacing for a second and he felt his back hit the wall.

With his head thrown back against the wall, his veins felt cold with a sensation that he had felt already that day; fear. He knew his doctor’s skill was of the highest par but his family…. Before the first sense of tears could sting his eyes, the door opened and he immediately looked up as his doctor stepped out. The red haired captain wanted to throw up every food and alcohol he had ever consumed in his life when he saw the doctor’s expression.

 **Trafalgar Law:**  He finally found someone that cared for him and actually made him believe that he could have a future with them beyond avenging Corazon. Then his children came into his life and he knew that this is what he wanted. It had been two years since he saw them, hiding them away since the war. He didn’t want anyone in the world to know about them because then they’d be in danger, especially with the man he was after.

It was just the two of them in his study with neither one of them talking. He knew that they would understand but he acknowledged that it would be hard for them to process. After the initial silence, they had slowly stood up from the armchair across from him. He raised an eyebrow as they walked over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping their arms around him.

“I’ll miss you.” They murmured, rubbing his hair with their cheek. “The boys will miss you…” He grunted softly and loosely rested his arms against their hips.

“I know.” He felt their hands cup his face and tilt him up to face them. Their teary eyes and soft smile made his stoic expression fall slightly and he leaned into their right palm. They leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Don’t miss us too much.” They muttered against his skin, sending warmth through him, enough for him to close his eyes and hug their waist tightly. He didn’t say another word as they sat on his lap and held him close, occasionally leaving long, lingering kisses on his lips.

The submarine emerged from the ocean to the island and, as they were about to head off, the island shook violently and Law’s ears were filled with screams. His grip tightened on his sword and he found himself sprinting down the path. The screams only got louder in his ears as the only thought in his head was the hope that his family wasn’t a part of the screaming.

_It was the last night that they were going to spend together for a while and they laid in his quarters’ bed, his head on their chest and watching as their fingertips traced his tattoos._

_“You’re sad.” He murmured, wanting to beat himself up for stating the obvious. Just like always, though, their soft giggle made him forget that. He actually felt like he would melt when they moved from tracing his tattoos to comb through his hair._

_“A little.” They admitted before pressing a kiss on the top of his head. “But I know this isn’t goodbye.” He grunted when they tugged at his hair. “You better come back. I can handle the boys but we both know that you’re their favorite.” He smirked at hearing the pout in their voice and, when he tilted his head back to look at them, his smirk widened at actually seeing it._

_“That may be true.” He hummed before lifting himself up to straddle them with his forearms pressed on the pillow where their head was laying on. At their smile, he leaned down to give them a soft kiss, one that he hesitated in pulling away from. “It’s for you all to be safe.”_

Law sprinted through town as the townspeople ran past him in the opposite direction. His veins went cold as he spotted a familiar jolly roger and the iciness in his veins turned into pure hatred. If his family was hurt- He couldn’t even fathom what he would do. When he got to town square, he searched frantically through the people; injured, dead, and alive. His vision was blurred at how frantically he searched. Through all the mayhem and screaming, he heard a sole voice scream. The voice he would recognize miles away even in the middle of battle.

“Law!” He turned his head and, from the shadows, his partner crawled out while coughing up blood and tears flowing down their cheeks and sobs ripping through their throat before collapsing against the ground. He ran over, dropping his sword in the process, and kneeled down next to them as he lifted them at the same time. They had cuts covering their arms and there was so much blood on their abdomen that he couldn’t pinpoint where the wound was. He cradled them in his arms as they sobbed and coughed out blood. He put his hand over their abdomen, wincing at the blood that coated his hand, and he looked at his partner who was falling apart in front of him.

“(Y/N), where are the boys? Focus on me and tell me, where are the boys?!” His voice shook towards the end as they only cried louder. If they were around, he could take them all to the ship and help them. If his partner looked like this… his gut twisted uncomfortably at the thought of what his twins looked like. He could see that they were trying to form words through their cries and turned his attention back to their face.

“D-Dea-” They cut themselves off with a gasp and Law could see the beginning stages of shock. He grit his teeth and heard people running close; he glanced and saw that it was Bepo and Penguin. He turned to look at them both, already having a room ready to form around him and his partner.

“Find my boys!” At a snap of his fingers, he and his partner were on the submarine, in the infirmary.

_“I know.” They wrapped their arms around his neck and brought him down so that their noses touched. “I know you’ll always keep us safe.” Their soft smile did wonders to him and he leaned down to kiss them, feeling their fingers in his hair. He exhaled through his nose. He was going to miss them so much._

Law cursed as he went to work on his partner’s stomach, hands coating in their blood as he tried to clean the area. At every gasp that his partner made, he could see how they just barely grasped at the strings of life. He grit his teeth in a pathetic attempt to stop the sting in his eyes and he reached for the defibrillator.

“(Y/N), don’t you dare! You open your eyes right now! I’m serious! You’re not leaving me too!” His resolve for revenge grew much stronger as his partner stayed on the operating table. His happiness was taken away in a snap and he couldn’t do anything about it. Life was cruel to him and gave him more loss.


	19. Protecting Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Request: “it’s not your job to protect me.” for Law, Kidd and Sabo to an S/O who almost died during a fight to protect them? (July 6th, 2018)

**Chief of Staff Sabo:**  You could tell that he was mad at you because, after the initial worry, your only visitor in the infirmary was Koala. She would ask you how you were feeling and then would get into details. Does your abdomen hurt? What did the doctor say? Are you taking your medication? You found it odd. Koala was your friend but those questions were more like what Sabo would- Now, you got it. Just because he was mad did not mean that he would stop worrying about you.

When you were finally released from the infirmary, you headed straight to look for your blonde boyfriend. Every time you saw a glimpse of blonde hair, though, it immediately disappeared around a corner and you were out of clues as to where he would be. You decided to do the one thing he hated the most. Scare him.

You hid around the corner of where his room was located and held your breath in an attempt to lower your presence. You heard the door close and you had to stop yourself from smiling. Finally. You indulged in the yelp that left Sabo’s lips when you grabbed his wrist and pulled him so that he was now pressed against the wall with your hands on either side of his waist. His flustered expression and flushed cheeks would have been amusing if you weren’t so annoyed.

“You can’t be mad at me.” You broke the silence and you got stiffness in response before a scowl.

“Yes, I can! You were reckless and you almost died!” You could tell that he wanted to make his statement and leave but you only stepped closer to prevent that and to make his cheeks darken. He turned his head away from you to avoid your gaze, despite you already being shorter than him.

“You were the one that almost died! I’d rather be hurt than you!” You almost winced at the slight crack in your voice but kept your glare on the side of his face. Suddenly, he whipped his head to look at you that it almost looked like he had fire in his dark eyes.

“It’s not your job to protect me!” He cried, his own voice cracking despite the scowl on his face.

“Then whose is it?!” You exclaimed back in the same volume and his eyes widened at your words. You pressed your finger against his chest and made him back up to the wall so he was fully pressed against the bricks. “I’m here to protect you like I know you’re there to protect me! You know I’m strong and I know that you’re strong but we can’t help but worry about each other, right? That’s what happens when you love someone, you idiot!” You jabbed at his chest at the last word and he winced slightly from the jab, both physical and verbal. You put your hand down and took a step back so you weren’t cornering the poor man anymore. “You didn’t even visit the infirmary.” You mumbled softly.

Suddenly, arms were wrapped around you and your head was smothered against his familiar chest. Your whole body seemed to finally relax and you wrapped your arms around him as well. You knew that you’d have to have a longer conversation with the man before you but you reveled in the comfort he brought you, it even warmed you how his body relaxed as well in your embrace.

 **Eustass Kid:**  You knew he was pissed but you knew that it was more of a pride thing. You didn’t expect for his pride to be hurt enough to give you the silent treatment… well, you did but for TWO WEEKS?! That was just ridiculous, even Killer was sighing more than usual around the two of you. You wanted him to initiate the conversation but you honestly missed him and you were more hurt than angry now.

The floorboard creaked under your feet as you walked to Kid’s room, hand over your side that was covered in bandages. Even though your wound was healed, you still had soreness and the occasional sting. When you got to the room, you slowly pushed the door open and the hinges creaked. If the floorboards didn’t expose your presence, the door surely did. Kid’s eyes were closed but you could tell he wasn’t asleep yet; you weren’t his partner for nothing. You went over to the bed and hesitated before you got on and crawled over to him. You crawled up so that your legs were straddling his hips and your hands were on either side of his head, careful of his long hair. You wanted nothing more than to lay on top of him and run your fingers through his hair, maybe even tug at it, but you knew he was still angry at you. With Kid, you had to approach him as if he were to explode at any minute.

“Kid…” You muttered before leaning down and pressing a light kiss to his cheek and then his jaw. He wasn’t pushing you away so that was a good sign. Your nose slightly brushed against the skin of his cheek and you heard him exhale. “If I hurt your pride, I’m sorry but I won’t apologize for trying to protect you.” You heard him grunt and you pulled back to see that his eyes had cracked open into a glare.

“It’s not your job to protect me.” He grumbled, before his human hand rested against your side which made you flinch. His eyes narrowed even further from that but he kept his hand there. “I protect you, got it? I don’t need you to protect me.”

You took a shaky breath before leaning forward and pressing your forehead against his, already taking the first step in calming him down, which worked because you heard another exhale.

“Kid… I didn’t want you to get hurt.” You finally whispered into the darkness of the room. He grunted again before raising his hand off of your side to cup your jaw.

“Shut up, stupid.” Before you could retort, he pulled you down and kissed you, biting your lip hard enough that you wondered if you were bleeding when he pulled away. “You’re going to make it up to me, one way or another.” You blushed at his words but your body was filled with happiness that you disregarded the embarrassment. You fully rested your body against his before pulling him back into a kiss, your hands moving from his jaw to his hair. You exhaled into his mouth after feeling your fingers rest familiarly in the red unruly tresses. From the way that Kid’s arm wrapped around your waist tightly, you knew he missed you as much or even more than you missed him.

 **Trafalgar Law:**  You couldn’t remember what happened. You cracked your eyes open and were instantly blinded with a bright light. After blinking a couple of times to adjust your vision and letting out a groan. You turned your head to look around and found yourself in the infirmary of the submarine. When you turned your head to the left, you saw Law sitting there with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands rubbing his face. He must have felt your gaze since one eye cracked open between his fingers and he sat up.

“You’re finally awake.” He stated before leaning forward against his knees once more.

“What happened?” You croaked, your voice much more strained than you expected. He seemed to flinch at that but it was so minor you wondered if it even happened.

“You were reckless. You almost got yourself killed.” He muttered, his expression darkening. The battle that the two of you were in played in your head like a film reel and you could tell why he was so annoyed. You cracked a smile at him.

“Well, I’m alive, aren’t I?” That was not the right thing to say, you thought to yourself as he sent a glare your way before standing up and heading over to one of the counters. He was rummaging through a drawer in a tense silence and you were only able to watch him. With how stiff his back was, you knew he had a lot to say. “Law-”

“Why did you do that?” He murmured lowly, almost sure you missed it.

“Because… I wanted to protect you. You almost died.” He slammed a drawer at your words before whirling around to face you, a glare in his eyes even when you just smiled softly at him.

“It’s not your job to protect me. You almost died ‘protecting’ me.” He growled. After a moment of silence, his gaze softened as you beckoned him over with that smile of yours.

“You protect everyone, Law. It’s time for someone to protect you.” Your smile widened before reaching both hands out to him. “You’re not dying on me anytime soon, doctor.” His shoulders slumped as he exhaled and went over to you. He bent down so that his forearms rested on either side of your head and your arms wrapped around his shoulders, foreheads pressing together. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

“… Don’t do that again.” You hummed, pecking his lips gently and bumping your nose against his.

“No promises.” He groaned and cracked his eyes open again to meet your mirth filled eyes.

“I gotta keep my eye on you then.” You smiled wider and gently stroked the back of his neck.

“You’re going to get the same treatment, doctor.” He smirked and rolled his eyes before leaning forward and kissing you. You barely won this argument but he fears of losing you. He can’t lose you. Not you.


	20. Vampire: Killing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU. Warning: Death/Almost death.   
> Anonymous Request: Vampire!Sabo, Laww and Shanks losing control of themselves and almost killed/killed their S/O after a fight? when they finally have an idea of what's going on, the horror strikes them. (July 7th, 2018)

**Vampire!Chief of Staff Sabo:**  He had been alive for decades, centuries even, but now, at this moment, as he paced the side of your bed, he felt like he was waiting for you to open your eyes for even longer. He didn’t know if you’d ever wake up and that terrified him. He gripped at his hair, the faint scent of your blood still filled his nostrils, but instead of blood lust, he felt his whole body recoil at it. He doesn’t even remember the fight and the words that you said that made him snap were blocked from his memory which made him feel worse. He stopped pacing and his eyes faced where you laid. He patched up the wounds he left on you, even though it hurt him to look at them, and yet he tried to not notice how your breathing was low and raggedy. He fell to his knees next to the bed and grasped your hand in his with the other falling on your wrist right over your pulse point. He could faintly feel it pulse under his fingertips but he knew it wasn’t enough to guarantee that you’d recover. He would have gladly handed over his immortality plus his life if that meant you would recover. Sabo just wanted you to get better… The one that he wanted to spend all his immortal life with but then he did this.

If you did recover… he would step out of your life so that he wasn’t a danger to you ever again.

 **Vampire!Red Hair Shanks:**  He wasn’t someone that snapped easily but the argument had gotten out of hand. You really shouldn’t have pushed him- No, he knew that it was all his fault. He should have kept calm or even left for some air but now you were barely grasping at life because he couldn’t control his temper. His doctor had patched you up the best they could have but he couldn’t stand to look at you so broken and struggling for life. He leaned against the banister and shut his eyes as the cool breeze hit his even colder skin. He didn’t even know how he should face you when you woke up. He sighed heavily and opened his eyes to look at his hands. Even after multiple washes, he could still spot the blood under his nails and the smell lingered around him. He was reminded why he didn’t get close to many people, especially romantically. You meant the world to him yet he did this to you… His heightened sense of hearing caught the footsteps coming closer to him and he unconsciously gripped the banister as the doctor cleared their throat behind him. Every single one of his senses started screaming at him as he felt a void hit his heart.

“Shanks… I’m sorry…”

 **Vampire!Trafalgar Law:**  He scrubbed his arms and hands as hard as he could yet the smell of your blood, what usually intoxicated him but now sickened him, remained in the air. He barely finished sewing you back up and it was up to you to pull through the rest. He cupped some water into his hands and splashed his face, gasping slightly at the freezing liquid that made his usual skin even colder. He turned to look at you laying on the infirmary bed and, even with his heightened hearing, he could barely catch your gasping breaths. Bandages and stitches now covered your body, something he had done before but he had never had to patch you up because of him. He shouldn’t have reacted the way he did. You had only said that you wanted to be with him forever and he had lashed out which started the argument. He thought he was able to control his anger very well but he was proven wrong in the worst way… He forced himself to the side of your bed and slumped down in the chair. He wanted to reach out and caress your cheek but instead he let his head fall into his hands. It felt like years before you had finally let out a small groan and Law’s head snapped up.

“(Y/N)…”


	21. Sick Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Request: Can I maybe have scenarios of Sanji, Law, and Mihawk with a obviously sick S/O struggling to go about doing their daily stuff but suddenly faints? (July 10th, 2018)

**Black Leg Sanji:**  They groaned as they were regaining consciousness. When their eyes opened, they were looking at the ceiling and felt less dizzy than in the morning. Now thinking back to it, they couldn’t really remember what happened; one second they were helping to clean the glass of the aquarium and then they were staring at the ceiling.

They lifted their hand to their forehead to feel how their fever had gotten but they felt something soft and damp instead. Grasping at it, they pulled it off their forehead to look at what was on there. They slightly tilted their head to look at it but a hand came into their view and took it from them. They turned their head to look at the hand’s owner and saw the familiar blond hair of their loving boyfriend. They could see now that what was on their forehead was a small towel. He dipped the towel into a basin by the bed that was filled with water and then he wrung out the excess of it. Sanji placed the towel back on their forehead, making sure it covered most of their forehead. He then sat on the side of the bed and pouted at them, making them smile a bit.

“(Y/N)-swan-”

“Were you worried?” He frowned and moved his hand to hold theirs.

“Of course I was! You didn’t look well all day! It was lucky that I walked into the aquarium when I did.” He pouted once again and squeezed their hand. “(Y/N)-swan, you have a really bad fever. Why didn’t you tell me or Chopper?” They sighed and met eyes with him.

“It wasn’t that bad this morning.” He pouted and a dramatic sigh escaped his mouth.

“How did this happen? I give you and the ladies the best of the produce and meat, even the finest of teas.” They laughed but it became a coughing fit that made him look at them, his visible eye shining with worry. They noticed his expression and sighed softly before squeezing his hand.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, Sanji…” He smiled slightly and moved so his forearm rested next to their head and he leaned down to rest against their towel clad one.

“It’s alright. Just rest, my dear. Chopper said that the fever broke while you were sleeping so you’ll get better in no time.” Before they could respond, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to theirs. They wanted to kiss back but remembered that they were sick and turned their face away so his lips slid to their cheek. He laughed against their skin before pecking their cheek and pulling back.

“Sanji, I’m sick! You’ll get sick!” He laughed again and sent them a charming smile, one that made them raise an eyebrow to try and hide how their heartbeat picked up.

“The best way to get rid of a sickness is to pass it to someone else.” They rolled their eyes and raised their hands to cover their mouth.

“Nope, I’m not taking care of you if you get sick.” Their hands were able to hide their smile when he pouted and started whining.

“(Y/N)-swan~!”

 **Dracule Mihawk:**  They were dusting off the library shelves and left Mihawk to read the newspaper, having to stop every couple of seconds to take a breather. A strong wave of dizziness hit them and they stumbled a bit. They felt themselves falling and, before the world went dark, they were suddenly in the air.

Mihawk sighed as he looked at his partner in his arms. He had noticed how they were stumbling and red in the face but he didn’t think it was bad enough for them to faint. As he looked at them in his arms, his stoic expression cracked slightly with worry. He carried them to their room and laid them down on the bed. He pressed the back of his hand to their forehead and let out a soft grunt at how heated it was.

When they woke up a couple hours later, they noticed that he was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room with the newspaper in his hands. Before they could question him, he already started talking.

“You’re up. Good. Now, eat the soup before it gets cold and take the medication.” They blinked before turning to look at the nightstand. They noticed all that Mihawk listed was on the table plus a glass of water. Before they could even sit up on their own, Mihawk had folded up the newspaper and went over to help them. With a hand on their back, he pulled them up to a sitting position. Instead of going back to his armchair, like they expected, he grabbed the bowl of soup and sat down next to them. They smiled and he frowned, knowing what was coming.

“Are you going to feed me?” He rolled his eyes and tilted the bowl slightly to make it seem like he was going to tip it.

“No.” They yelped and quickly apologized as he straightened it out. “That’s what I thought.”

When they ate what they could, they took the medicine with the water and laid back down. Mihawk stood up to head back to the armchair but their hand held his to stop him. He glanced at them from over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. They pouted and tugged him lightly.

“Cuddle with me.” He fully turned to them with his usual stoic expression but they knew he was caving since he didn’t pull his hand away from them.

“You are sick.”

“Mhmm.”

“I will not get sick.” They pouted and tugged him again.

“Aww, please, Mihawk?” After a couple seconds of silence, he sighed and used his free hand to gesture to them.

“Alright, move then.” They grinned and he laid down once they made space for him. He sighed as they curled up against his chest. “You’re recovering rather quickly.” They laughed but it became a cough, hard enough to where they turned their head to cough away from him. When they were done, he held them close and tucked their head under his chin, letting them rest against him.

 **Trafalgar Law:**  He would usually treat them immediately but he had kept himself locked in the infirmary after picking up a new study from the island they just left so he had no clue. What he didn’t know was that his partner had brought a fever with them from the island. When he finally finished the study, he put it away and went out to the hall. He heard some noises coming from the kitchen and he went to investigate.

When he peered into the kitchen, he found his partner gripping the counter with one hand and coughing into their other arm. Just from a simple, scan of them, Law could tell that there was something wrong. He went over and, just as they lost consciousness, he hoisted them up over his shoulder. He walked to the infirmary with them, his hand on the small of their back to keep them balanced but also to feel how they were breathing.

After a quick check up, he picked them up again, this time not like they were a sack of potatoes, and carried them to their room so they would be more comfortable. It seemed like their fever was breaking but he still brought over the appropriate medicine.

When they woke up and looked around, they spotted Law sitting up next to them with a book in his hand. They felt a lot better than in the morning but they were still overheated. They slowly pushed themselves up to a sitting position, letting out a grunt.

“Looks like you’re awake.” They rolled their eyes and patted down their hair that was messed up from their sleep.

“What gave you that idea?” He promptly ignored their remark and gestured to the nightstand.

“You seem to have gotten better but you should take that medicine to make sure.” They raised an eyebrow, picking it up to look over the bottle.

“…. Are you using me as an experiment?” He turned the page in his book and they could see a small smirk that he tried to hide.

“No, sweetheart,” they narrowed their eyes at the way he said that nickname (a nickname he never used), “why would I do that?”

They glared fully at him but took the medicine anyway before sighing in relief. The taste wasn’t bad and the medicine worked to relax their body almost instantly. The medicine was also quick to make them drowsy again. They moved so that they were laying down and their head rested against his lap, closing their eyes. He lifted his book slightly to peak at them and raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse you.” They peaked up at him and pouted.

“Don’t be mean. I’m sick.” He rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book, but his hand found itself in their hair. They smiled as they felt themselves falling asleep from the medicine and his light petting.


	22. T-Rex Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Almost death.  
> Anonymous Request: X-drake in his t-rex form and accidentally almost killed his s/o with his swinging tail. I have no idea why i'm laughing as i imagine it xD slight angst with fluff at the end? (July 10th, 2018)

(I made this a lot more serious than I think you wanted it to be 😬)

 

 **X Drake:**  He clutched his head as he was trying to control his breathing. He acknowledged that he was panicking, even that a panic attack was starting to emerge, and that was the worst part of it all. He took full responsibility for what happened. He didn’t want you to be collateral but that was the result to his rashness.

His crew could tell that the man in front of them was wallowing in guilt and self-hatred as you laid in the infirmary after surgery. Luckily, you made it through the attack from Drake’s tail and the surgery. He should be celebrating!… Instead, he felt awful. He wanted to chuck himself into the ocean and have no one save him. Before he could wallow in his own pessimism any longer, footsteps came up to him and, just from the shoes, he could tell it was the doctor.

“(Y/N)-san has woken up and wants to see you, captain.” Before he could even respond, the doctor interrupted. “They are not taking no for an answer.”

Drake sighed softly before thanking the doctor and getting up to go to the infirmary. When he finally built up the strength to push the door open after a couple of minutes standing in the hall, he looked at your form that was laying on the only occupied bed. You turned your head to look at him and he wanted to hide away in shame. He quickly looked away; now he really wanted to jump into the ocean.

“Drake. Come ‘ere.” You called for him and he hesitated in each step. He stood next to the bed and flinched when your hand held his. You tugged him down and he willingly sat next to you on the edge of the bed. He refused to meet eyes with you, however. “Drake, I’m okay.”

“But you weren’t-”

“But I am, now. Besides, it wasn’t like you were trying to kill me.” You raised an eyebrow, holding back the smile that tried to creep up. “Or were you?” A bad time to joke around, you realized when he stiffened and shook his head furiously.

“Of course not!” He couldn’t meet your eyes again and you sighed softly before putting your hands against the bed to push yourself up. He quickly turned his head to look at you and his eyes widened slightly, the first signs of him wanting to push you back down. He stiffened once again when you threw your arms around him and settled so you could nuzzle against his shoulder.

“Drake, I’m fine.” He didn’t say anything for a while, almost as if he was frozen in time. His arms wrapped around you and held you to him after a while, sighing as he hid in your hair. Your soft laugh made him clutch you a bit tighter, careful of the wounded area on your body. “I’m fine.”

He didn’t want to see you when he hurt you but now he didn’t want to let you go. The guilt ate him up inside and he would make it up to you for the rest of your lives… if you wanted to stay with him that is.


End file.
